For King and Country and a Thief
by CrashkiddX
Summary: A young woman is found by Robin and Much in the Saracen Desert, come to find that they knew her. What is the impact that she'll have on the merry men? Allan/OC. My first fanfic. I own nothing but my idea and Wolf.
1. The Holy Land and Going Home

**Saracen Desert**

I walked. It was the only thing to do really. It gave me time to think. About water for one; but more about the things I've done. I was a criminal. My name is Andriana, and I am not just a criminal I am and excellent criminal, but a criminal none the less.

I stole. I lied. I cheated men out of their money. I lived in the woods and hunted for my own food. I was fine on my own. One day I snuck into the castle and tried to take money from the sheriff. Not much, nothing he wouldn't miss from his mass amount of wealth. To make a long story short I was caught. I escaped, thank God. After that I thought I'd try my hand in another country and that is where my story begins.

"Hello? can you hear me? Much, get her some water please. I think she's waking up." A masculine voice asked.

"Yes master." another said. I peeked my eye open and saw one leave. I sprang up drawing my dagger and pointing it at the man in front of me.

"Who are you? Where am I? Whats going on?"

"Calm down you're safe. My name is Robin of Loxley. we found you lying in the desert while making camp and brought you in here." He explained extending his hands. "can you put the dagger down please?"

"Master her- Master she has a dagger!" Much yelled.

"Stay where you are Much. The dagger please." Robin asked again.

"I think not, I'll keep my dagger if you please. I'm sorry to scare you." I said addressing Much. "I thought I had been captured by Saracens . Again." Saying the last part under my breath. I looked at Robin and much. They had broth grown. Robin was more handsome than ever and Much was much Much-ier. Much gave me the flask of water and I drank it greedily. When it was half full I stopped wiping my mouth.

"What is your name if I may ask?" robin asked taking a less defensive stance.

"My name? Wolf. My name is Wolf." I said going by the name the men at the taverns gave me when I would swindle them out of cash. They called me a wolf in girls clothing.

"Your name is Wolf?" Much asked. " That's a silly name for a girl why did your parents give you that name."

"Because I haven't got them." I said pointedly. S_till annoying as ever aren't you Much? _

"How did you get here?" Robin asked.

"I chartered a ship that took me to France and from there I just kept walking."

"But how did you end up here? We are thousands of miles from England and you're a girl how did you make it here?" Much asked confused.

"I chartered a ship that took me to France and from there I just kept walking and being a _girl _I made it here all on my own." I said pointedly.

"Robin, the King wishes to know if our guest is awake." A soldier said upon entering the tent.

"I am." I said in response for Robin.

"He wishes to speak with you m'lady." _oh God here we go. _

"I am not properly dressed for an audience with the King." I said embarrassed.

"It's alright, we're in a war. even the King is a mess." Robin stated. "shall we?" He said leading the way. Meeting the King was not on today's list of things I wanted. I wanted to run all the way back to England and hide. Robin opened the flap to the Kings tent and motioned for me to enter. When I did i was kind, yet worn, brown eyes. I bowed in respect.

"Ah. I see our weary traveler has awoken." he said offering me a seat which I declined. "What is your name?

"They call me Wolf m'lord."

"Tell me Wolf, how did you come to be here?" The King asked.

"I chartered a ship that took me to France and from there I just kept walking until i found my self here." I answered.

"Seems strange that a young girl made it all this was alone. you must be tired." He said.

"With all respect m'lord, I am no average girl and I would like to be treated as such." I said in the least offensive way possible. I looked at the King to see if I had offended him. I gave no sign of anything. I looked at Robin and Much who had a horrified expression on his face. All the sudden he barked a laugh and smiled.

"As you wish m'lady. Please, I would be delighted for you to dine with me. It's been to long that I have seen a pretty face." He said gesturing towards Robin and Much. "I've had to put up with these ugly mugs."

"Not lookin' to sharp yourself m'lord." Robin said in mock offence. The king laughed in response.

I smiled "I would me honored your grace."

"Well then. We should get you into some clean clothes. I think we'll find we are a little short on dresses."

"Britches will work just fine m'lord. I've never liked them anyway." I said laughing. He nodded and sent me away with Robin and Much.

"So what is your real name?" Much asked.

"Andriana." Robin and Much stopped and looked at me.

"You ran away after Marian's father found a home for you and your brother. What have you been doing all this time?" Robin asked.

"Living on my own. It wasn't easy at first but I got by."

"Why?"

"After I saw how much of a burden I was on Arthur and Lily I couldn't stay. Feeding James alone was hard enough. I didn't want them to suffer just because I was hungry." I said exasperatedly.

"But they loved you."

"And that would have blinded them. There was no need for them to love me. James was a baby he would have forgotten he even had a sister. He is theirs in a way that I never could be. I remember my parents; He doesn't."

"So that means that you can break their hearts like they mean nothing?"

"What I did was save them. They would have starved." I said with a tone a finality ans I walked into the tent They had put me in.

"I'll have Much bring you some clothes." Robin said from outside. I sat on the bed and sighed.

Much came in after a few minutes passed and set some clothes next to me.

"Ya know he missed you after you ran away. We all did, even Marian." He said chuckling.

"Marian and I never could agree could we? I missed you all too; it was just, Arthur and Lily they where much better off. I couldn't be the daughter they wanted. James, he doesn't even remember me."

"I'm sure he does." Much said reassuringly.

"No he doesn't. Trust me. I went back to Loxley just before I left and gave him some money. He asked why I was giving money to a stranger."

"What did you tell him?"

"What did you think? I can't shatter the poor boys reality and tell him I left him. I told him that I didn't need it."

"The King is having dinner soon. You should change."

"Thank you Much." I said smiling at him.

"Your welcome." He said then left. I changed into a cotton shirt and leather vest and a pair of britches. a minute after I was finished one of the soldiers came to escort me to the Kings tent.

"Hello again." the King said standing from his seat and pulling mine out for me. "It's not much, I honestly don't think it's food but my men and I eat the same."

"And here I had expected you to be eating like a king not a soldier." I said impressed that he would eat like his men. "M'lord I was wondering." I said after a few minutes of eating. "What am I to do? I have been wandering for some time now. I don't even know what month it is. What will become of me when you leave here?" I asked.

"Something tells me you have a suggestion. Lets here it then."

"I'd like to stay." I said knowing the answer.

"And why is it that you wish to stay in the wars?"

"I am a criminal back in England. I was caught stealing a large amount of money from the sheriff of Northshire. It's why I left England. I'd like to redeem myself. I wish to help end the wars so you and your men can come home to England." I confessed and finished my meal.

"How did you come into this life of crime?" He said after a pregnant pause.

"I ran away from my home after my parents where killed. I did what I needed to feed myself, nothing more."

"And you needed to rob the sheriff of Nottingham to feed yourself?" the King questioned.

"More or less. the rest of the money was going to go to the family that I ran away from."

"Can you use a sword? A bow?" I nodded. Then you can be in my personal guard just don't cause the commander to much trouble. Tomorrow at dawn you can go to our armory and get yourself something to fight with." He said as my face lit up.

"Thank you m'lord. It is an honor. Thank you so much." After our meal was over with an I thanked him some more he dismissed me. I went back to my tent and saw Robin waiting for me.

"What are you so smiley about?" He asked walking in after me.

"I'm to be in the Kings personal guard!" I gushed.

"What? Why? How?" He asked.

"I asked the king to let me do this to redeem myself for all the things I've done and he said yes."

"Well I say no. I'll not let you do this. you need to go back to England where you belong."

"No. I have to do this Robin. I would gladly lay down my life if it means getting you and Much and King Richard back to England safe. It is an honor to serve the king and this is how I want to do it." He made several frustrated noises than headed for the exit. "Where are you going Robin?"

"I need to speak with the King." He said storming off.

**Seven Months Later**

After much pissing and moaning Robin finally got over me being in the guard. He worked me double than what his men did but I did it, without all the complaining the men did. When in battle he rarely let me leave his side, only on the few times the King's life was in danger was it acceptable. After being scared for my life and for the many friends I had made here I had the same look as all the other men in camp. Much and I grew closer as friends. He told me every story he knew, multiple times, and ever time it changed a little growing more outlandish with each telling. Despite all the killing and blood and fighting for King and Country, I was getting along just fine.

"Saracens! Saracens! Saracens in the camp!" I heard a man scream. I bolted out of bed and grabbed my bow and sword and some arrows and ran outside. I thrust my bolts into the sand and shot the first Saracen I saw. I grabbed my arrows and ran further into battle. I cut down three more when I saw three heading into the Kings tent.

"Robin! The King's in danger!" I yelled to him as I ran. I entered the tent and stabbed one of the Saracens in the back and another one tacked me to the ground. the other one grew closer to the King as Robin entered and fought him. I killed the Saracen that tacked me and got up in time to see Robin being stabbed. Robin managed to cut him on the arm before the coward fled. I ran to Robin screaming for Much.

"Wolf! Wolf! Oh God what happened?"

"bastard stabbed him Much. What do I do Much? What do I do?" I screamed. He told me to get his legs and help him into the medical tent. They told Much and I to wait out side. "What if he dies? Oh god he can't die. He can't."

"My master is not going to die! Not in this sandy wasteland." He said determinedly.

"But-"

"HE WILL NOT DIE!" He yelled. After an hour or so they told us he was awake.

"You're a sorry sight you are mate." I said remnants of tears still in my eyes.

"I look as bad as I feel I suppose." Robin said weakly.

"No master you don't." Much said.

"You're right... He looks worse." I said earning a small smile from him.

"Didn't King Richard tell you not to give me to much trouble?" Robin asked.

"No. I don't recall that." I lied looking away feigning innocence. We chatted for a while longer and then Much and I went to my tent. "I hope he gets better soon. I don't want to have to be under William's command any longer than necessary." I told Much.

"You don't think about what he did to me last time. I smelled like horse shit for two weeks."

"You smelled worse than horse shit. I didn't think it was possible." I said laying on my bed.

After a few days I went to see Robin in his tent and I found him unconscious with a very high fever. I canned for Much and we took care of him. Meanwhile King Richard was preparing to move camp. Without us. King Richard came into Robins tent just after nightfall.

"Robin, how is he doing?" He asked.

"Not well m'lord. His fever wont break. I don't know what else to do." I confessed.

"We leave camp in two days; if it hasn't broken by morning... we'll have to leave without you three."

"Three m'lord?"

"I believe you have redeemed yourself. You saved my life and many of your comrades more than once. By the power vested in me by God, you are pardoned of all your crimes." he said handing me a scroll. "Go home, meet a nice man, have a family. Be good." he said taking his leave. I sat on the chair next to Robins bed.

_Pardoned. Go home? I have a family it's here. _

I was out of sorts until Much shook me. I looked outside and was that it was just after

"What?"

"I asked how Robin was doing? Have you been paying any attention to him at all?"

"He pardoned me."

"What?"

"King Richard pardoned me. I'm not a criminal anymore." I said getting more excited as I told Much.

"That's great!" He said hugging me. I laughed. "So hows Robin been doing?" I told him that there was no change and if it didn't change by morning King Richard was moving camp without us.

"Good thing I'm awake then." Robin said weakly.

"Robin! how do you feel?" I asked.

"Master are you okay?" Much asked at the same time as me.

"I feel as bad as you two smell; how long have you been here?"

"A while. I'll go get the King. Tell him your awake." Much said running out. I grabbed the cloth that Much and I had been using to dab the sweat off of Robins brow and dipped it in some cool water. I layed it over his forehead and sat next to him.

"How long have I been out?" He asked after several minutes of silence.

"A few days. Five at the most. I thought you had died when i came in." I told him. "King Richard gave me pardon. He told me to go home. Start a family."

"You? Start a family? Is he talking about the same girl?" I asked.

"I know. it's ridiculous. What man would be able to handle me?" I said laughing.

"I've yet to meet one. You are to much of a handful. Going off and picking fights with Saracens. Protecting the King. Fighting for King and Country. The man you decide to marry is one I must meet."

"Robin. How are you feeling?" King Richard asked, stepping into the tent.

"Terrible." replied Robin. "I feel like I was run over by a carriage."

"Well, feel better lad. You'll be in Loxley by the end of the month. You and your man servant are going home."


	2. The Dungeon and Good Men

Waiting.

It's not something I have a problem with. I did a lot of waiting when I was a thief. but waiting on a boat, with Robin and Much (who would not stop singing.), with no escape from them. Waiting for the shores of England was not something I wanted to do. I have spent four and a half years to be back in my own country and as Robin has reminded me over the last week on this boat, I can wait another day or two.

Once we finally arrived I was slightly hesitant. I didn't know if the pardon King Richard gave me was going to work. If it didn't I was going for a cell in Northshire to do some more waiting for the gallows.

"You'll be fine. You are a warrior and a hero and you have a full pardon from the King of England. what are you worried about?" Robin asked as we stood on the ramp to the docks.

"What if they think I faked it? What if they arrest me and throw me jail. What if-"

"You will be fine Wolf." Robin said taking my arm and dragging me down the ramp.

"No I'm going back. I'm going back to the crusades. I'm finding King Richard and I'm telling him that I can't do this."

"Why? you're in England, on your way to Loxley hall, and you are going to take a bath. What more could you want?"

"My life." I said as Robin dragged me down the docks. "I don't know if you know this but I stole from a sheriff. the sheriff of Northshire would see me hanged."

"Andriana stop." Robin said silencing me at once. He had only used my christian name twice since the three of us had been reunited. When a Saracen almost killed me and when I pulled one to many tricks on him. He nodded towards the docks and I turned around to look. Unbeknownst to me Robin had led me past seven guards. I turned and punched him in the arm.

"Don't you ever do that again." I said angrily.

"What are you going to do? punch me again?" he said laughing. I grumbled and pushed him to the side as I walked ahead of them. When they caught up to me Robin said that he was sorry and much started singing about how some girl lost her one true love in a war or something like that. It sounded horrible.

As we made our way down the road we saw a man being held by some guards. I looked at Robin and said "We should help him. He probably only wanted a skinny deer; whats the prince going to do with a skinny deer?"

"You're right circle around them on the other side and tie this to some branches when you hear me say anything about being surrounded give them a tug. Much you do the same over there." We left to our allotted places. Robin fired a few shots and yelled to the guards. "It seems I've missed your hand. Let him go before my aim improves."

I peaked under the brush and saw the man being held near a fallen tree.

"Show yourself; you interfere with the law of the land." the man i assumed to be the leader yelled back.

"Well the last time I looked the law punished poaching by a tanning or a stay in the stocks." Robin said.

"The law is under threat and must be server if it is to be respected."

"If the law wants respect shouldn't the punishment fit the crime?"

"I do not make the law. I do not decide."

"But you enforce it; and my men and I suggest you go on your way." Robin said and I realized that was the Que. I tugged on the string repeatedly to make them thing there where more than just the three of us.

"they've got us surrounded sir." A nameless pee-on said. I couldn't stifle my giggle and hoped they didn't hear it.

"And let this man feed his hungry wife."

"I don't know-"

"But you do know." Robin interrupted then let loose another arrow.

"And what does that prove?" the leader asked right before the arrow landed closer to him on the saddle that he probably would have liked.

Robin smiled. "Missed again."

"Let him go." the leader ordered.

"God bless ya sir. God bless all ya gents." the man who was being victimized said as he walked away.

"Come." the leader said. "And leave these rouges to their crimes." after that they cleared out. I got up from my place and made my way over to Robin, Much doing the same.

"Us rouges? Don't show your faces here again cowards." Robin and I tried to shush him unsuccessfully. "We have won and they should be ashamed. Shame on you." he shouted to the horsemen. "Come back here again and my Master and our Wolf will see that you leave with more than just your tails between your legs." I smacked him in the back of the head. "I shouldn't have said that. Run." We ran through the forest with the horsemen hot on our trail. As we ran Robin spotted the hollow of a tree and we hid. after six of them had passed Much tried to speak but we covered his mouth. Robin nodded towards the ridge and one last horsemen sat atop looking into the foliage we had covered ourselves with. It felt like hours waiting for him to either catch us or leave when he couldn't see us he passed us up.

"Five years in battle Much and you still forget the last man." Robin said as we crawled out of the hollow.

"But there is always so much to remember." Much stated. I shook my head and started walking. When I see the river I'm gunna weep. I'm gunna cry like a baby. For all the pain we suffered in Palestine all the horrors we have witnessed; and because I am so hungry. When we get to Loxley, I'm gunna have beef."

"Yesterday it was pig." Robin said.

"And the day before that it was Duck." I quipped.

"Well yesterday I was not so hungry. I mean I could have pig and beef."

"And become one yourself." I interrupted going unnoticed by him.

"and lamb." He continued. "I like that, very much. In fact I can feel a song coming on."

"No more singing!" Robin and I said.

"But it would be a happy one."

"and a tragedy. A tragedy to have survived the Turks and come within a few miles of Loxley only to be killed by your own master." Robin pushed him and kept walking.

"You know it is lucky that I do not readily take offence." He said. "You wouldn't say those things to Wolf. Because then you would be strung up in a tree left for the rest of her pack!" Much said as I almost died from laughter. "You know a smaller man would be offended. a smaller man would be wounded."

"And a cleverer man would sing fewer songs." Robin yelled back. I, having just gotten over my laughter, giggled and walked on.

"You like my songs right Wolf?"

"Yes. your songs are wonderful. If someone with a better voice sang them they'd be even better." I said passing him. He huffed and continued. after traveling for another hour we happened upon a dyeing barn.

"Okay master, no stopping her. No more heroics and no stopping." Much said.

"Good day friend." Robin said to a man digging a ditch.

"You lot on the run?" He asked.

"No we're just headed to Loxley after a long absence." Robin said and the man scoffed.

"Wanna give me a hand with this ditch. there's a good meal in it for ya. Me daughter Sara and I have a pork roasting."

"Master please."

"Much we are nearly home."

"Please." Much asked. Robin motioned for the man to had a shovel and then gave it to Much. " I love you. Have I ever said that?" Robin nodded and then to the ditch. Much understood as much and hopped in. I jumped in as well and grabbed a shovel.

"You should go help Sara with the pork miss. This is mans work." the man said.

"Thank you, but if I can defend my king I can dig a ditch." I said and he walked away. Robin jumped in as well and heard me mumble "daft bastard doesn't even know who he's talkin to. I defended my king in the holy war I think I can dig some god forsaken ditch." Robin laughed and I punched him in the arm. "Shut it. Dig the damn ditch."

"Oh such coarse language from a lady. It's unbecoming of you Wolf." Robin laughed.

"Do you want your body buried here when I kill you because I think I can work something our with the man. What was it? 'A tragedy to have survived the Turks and come within a few miles of Loxley only to be killed.'? I think I recall that commin from your mouth." I retorted and Much laughed.

"You call that digging? It's like you never worked a day in your life." the man shot at us. Much kept repeating roast and I was getting annoyed. "come on outta there." He said as he helped Much and I out of the ditch. "The sheriff wants cloth dyed for his men in lieu of taxes that I can not afford because nobody has any money to buy my cloth."

"I'm gunna go find Robin." I told Much and walked towards the barn. Upon entering I see Robin and Sara, snogging, deeply interested in the others mouth. Stunned all I can do I flap my mouth open like a fish out of water. All the sudden the flap shielding them from her father falls and Much tries in vain to distract him. Sara's father turns around and sees rushing at Robin. They fight for a minute and he tells Much to fetch the packs. The fight continues upstairs and Robin steals one last kiss from the pretty girl and back flips off the second floor of the barn.

"Show off." I tell him as we're running away. I just smirks and keeps running.

* * *

We stayed in the woods that night. Hopefully the last night we would ever stay in the woods. Much and Wolf have been quiet about it but I know they're tired of it. Once we get to Loxley hall I've promised them a bath and food. Something which I'm looking forward to as well. The last night on the road. The last day away from home.

* * *

We had just A bit more walking before Loxley but we arrived around mid-morning. Much looked as if he would cry and Robin swung his arm around him and hugged him.

They where home.

As we walked into the village together Much waved and said hello to a man who then dropped his water and fled into his house. I noticed many others retreating into their homes as we came nearer.

"Dan Scarlet? Dan it's me Robin!"

"Robin? Is it really you?" Dan said.

"Of course it's us."

"We are home unscathed. Well scathed. Very scathed but happy, and hungry. Mostly hungry."

"well blessed Mary it is you." Dan said going to hug them. upon seeing his missing hand Robin got a familiar glint in his eye. when he was finished hugging them he tuned his attention upon me, hopping to distract Robin from his missing hand. "And who is this? A betrothed?" He asked looking from me to Robin.

"Oh God no. I used to live here. A long time ago. Thought I'd visit before going on my way." I told him.

Robin nodded to wards his hand. "An accident?"

"An incident. No matter what's dome is done." He looked towards the main house. "Guy of Gisbourne runs your estate."

"Does he?"

"We have one tide after another for the king in the holy land, making ends meat." He paused and shook his head. " It was wrong but my boys they took some game. I went to stop them but so did Gisbourne's lot. They got caught, me too. Someone had to lose a hand. Better me than Will, or little Lukie. I'm old, they've got years ahead of them." I felt disgusted that Dan had to lose his hand.

"This is madness. You are a skilled man, you built half this village. You will be compensated." Robin said.

"I see my boys in good health and I am happy." Dan said as the door to his house open and two boys start to exit and retreats back in. "It's alright boys, this is master Robin." Robin assures them that it's okay and waves them out. The smaller of the two grabs a bow and arrow to show. He was adorable with his shaggy hair and genuine smile. Something I feel isn't often on his face. The other boy was tall and lanky with a steady expression of wariness. He hangs back in the door as his brother ask Robin about his bow.

"Well this is a Saracen bow. It's re-curved. It'll straighten as you draw; it makes it small but powerful." Robin explained.

"Is it true you can hit a man from a mile away?" Luke asked. "If I practice everyday I'll be able to do that."

"Well lets hope you never have to do that Luke." Robin said.

"That's what dad says. I bet you killed loads of men when you where fighting with the king."

"It's not as much fun as it seems." I muttered as Robin looked from me to Much.

"Look." Luke said as he drew back his bow, aiming it.

"Now just keep your chin up, and remember to take." Robin starts and Luke fired. "To take a breath first." Robin finishes with a laugh. Luke tells us to wait as he fetches his bow. "He's a credit to you and Jane." Robin says as Dan gets a mournful look on his face. "No."

"Two years." Dan said. "Told her she was eatin. Don't think she was. Couldn't see our boys starve. The whole village has suffered not just us."

"Shame. she was a good strong wife." Robin said apologetically as horses where heard approaching. Will snatched Luke's bow and hid it. We watched as the horses paraded into town and started dragging people from their homes and gathering them in its center. Once everyone was there am an clad in black addressed them all.

"Ten sacks of flour have gone missing from the store. They will be found. They will be accounted for." One soldier told him that there was no more. "Who helped this runt?" He questioned them. I saw Luke sneak a glance to Will. "Step forward now, I may show lenience. No? The main perpetrators of this crime will be found and punished. Bring the boy."

"Wait." Robin said stopping the men. "Guy of Gisbourne."

"Sir Guy of Gisbourne to you, and bow before your master." One soldier said condescendingly.

Robin bowed to Guy. "Sir Guy of Gisbourne. My name is Robin, earl of Huntington and lord of this manor. Your services here are no longer required." Robin stated. Much came up behind him and placed a fur shawl over his shoulders. The village people bowed to him as did I. I looked up to see the look of disdain on Guys face. Guy ordered his men to leave and took the boy with them. Robin His people warmly and then Robin, Much and I went to the manor. He greeted the servants in the house as he entered. An old man and young girl where waiting in the hall. The man seemed exuberant at Robins return. "Thornton." Robin greeted him then hugged him.

"Welcome back master." He said hugging him back. "Oh a bath for the master, and fresh clothes immediately." He said to the servant girl next to him.

"And me too." Much said.

"Pardon?" Thornton asked.

"Thornton, Much is no longer my man servant. In recognition of his services to me in the holy lands he is to be made a free man. I'm granting him the fields and lodge at Bonchurch. Until then he is a guest in my house."

"And I would like a plate of something while I bathe." Much said.

"And this is my good friend Wolf. She is another guest. She needs a bath and fresh clothes as well." Robin said turning the attention to me.

"I'm fine Robin really."

"Nonsense Wolf. You saved my life in the holy lands. it's the least I could do."

"Yes Robin but you've saved my life once or twice so I believe we're even." I said as Robin gave me a look that said I had no choice. "Fine. But I don't want a dress. Britches will do." I said to Thornton. One of Robins servants lead me upstairs to the room I was to be in. She drew my bath and left. I never imagined what heaven would be like but I think this would come close.

"Wolf? Are you decent?" I heard Robin ask from beyond the door.

"Hardly but you've seen me in worse situations." I called back. He entered and laughed.

"I forgot what you looked like when your not covered in a layer of dirt." He said. I laughed as well. "I'm going to see the old sheriff I was wondering if you wanted to stay here or go?"

"Why? Whats happened?" I asked worried.

"The council of nobles meeting is tomorrow and I wanted to hear his side of things before I go."

"I think you can manage that without me. I wanted to get some actual food to eat after my bath."

"Good, there'll be a feast for the peasants so you can eat with them. After all you are from Loxley." He smiled.

"Shut it. Let me get back to my bath." I said splashing some water at him. He laughed as he left. If there was going to be a feast Arthur and Lily would be there with James. I'm not sure I can face them. I got out and dressed in the fresh clothes Robins servant Hannah and brought for me and went down to the dinning hall where I saw Thornton and other servants preparing for the peasants feast.

"Thornton, how goes the preparations? Good I hope." I said as I approached him.

"Yes lady Wolf. Dinner should be in an hour." He said.

"Please, Wolf is fine. I am no lady." I said smiling. He nodded and I excused myself to walk about the land. I saw Arthur talking to another man in front of his house and I sighed. I couldn't shatter James' world just because I was being selfish. I walked around the village until it was time to eat. I got myself a plate and ate quietly. One of the village children can up to me and smiled.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Why is you hair so short? did you do something bad?" She asked. Her mother came over quickly and told her not to be so rude.

"It's fine ma'am. Do you know that Master Robin was fighting in the Holy lands?" I asked and she nodded. "Well one day while he and Much where setting up cam they found me in the desert and took me in. The king allowed me to fight along side his men. When your in a place where water is more precious than gold washing long hair is a bit of a challenge so it was easier for me to cut it, and now I just like it this was." I explained.

"You fought in the holy war?" A young man asked me. I looked up to see James.

"Yes. I was in the Kings personal guard." I said. "Robin, Much and I fought side by side for almost eight months."

"What was it like?" He asked. "The war I mean."

"Imagine trying to fight off an angry hornets nest fighting with another angry hornets nest and I think that's still not as bad." I tried to explain.

"Mother said that the war isn't ours to fight and that anyone who does is a fool."

"Your mother is right lad. The war is not ours it's Rome's, but I didn't fight for England or Rome."

"Who did you fight for?"

"Myself. I did some bad things. I ran away from my home. I left my brother. I left the country and ended up in the desert, and that is where Robin found me." I told him.

"James, come on time to go home." Lily called to him. I waved goodbye and helped the servants clear the table. Robin came in after a minute or two and called for me. I followed him and Much up to his room.

"I am to attend the council of nobles meeting tomorrow after that we need to visit Will, Tom and Benedict in the castle dungeons."

"They took them to Nottingham?" I asked. I tried to recall seeing them at the feast and couldn't. "They must have taken them before the feast."

"Tomorrow we will ride to Nottingham and find a way to have them released." He said. "I have a feeling the new sheriff will not heed my request."

Yay second chapter is done. I forgot to mention in the first chapter that as much as I hate the fact I do not own BBC's Robin Hood, its characters or anything that they could sue me for. this is a harmless fanfic and I am broke so even if they did try to sue me I have absolutely nothing to give them but an apology. Allan a Dale is appearing in the next chapter and staying for good. (until... well you'd know if you watch the show. And if you didn't why are you here?) Feel free to message me if you want a character in here. Reviews are welcome. Criticism is allowed I learn from it.

May the stars watch over you...


	3. The Gallows and a Rescue Party

We approached the doors to the main hall in Nottingham. Robin had a smirk on his face.

"You're going to do something stupid and flashy ain't ya?" I asked.

"Now why would you think that Wolf?" He asked. I shook my head and looked at Much. He was thinking the same thing as me.

"Robin of Loxley." The man at the door announced as we entered the hall.

"Good morning everyone." Robin said as we made our way down the stairs. He tossed his traveling cloak onto a guards spear and made his way to his and I stood back as the servants did, blending into the stone and wood work. "Sheriff." He greeted. Robin took off his sword and tossed it to Much. "Well carry on." He said looking at the sheriff and sitting down.

"Loxley, welcome back. I trust Sir Guy has managed your estate to your liking."

"I think he's managed my estate to _your_ liking." Robin replied haughtily.

"Some of your peasants are an unruly bunch. We have two of them in custody awaiting punishment." The sheriff said.

"Three." Guy corrected.

"Three, well discipline wont be a problem. be warned. Laufmera." The sheriff said and Laufmera started talking.

"Discipline has never been a problem on my estate."

"Times have change."

"For the better. It seems."

"You of all people should know that the King needs funds for the Holy war."

"But is it our Holy war?" Robin interrupted. "Or is it Pope Gregory's?"

"We stand shoulder to shoulder with Rome."

"And we fall shoulder to shoulder too, I have seen it."

"Then what is your suggestion to raise money for the king?"

"Stop all taxes. Today is market day and yet there is no market."

"And your point is?"

"If a man can make more than he needs for his family he can take what remains to market. He can trade and the shire can take it's share but until then we must help every peasant, every pie man, every pinier provide for his family. Get them trading again." Robin said finishing off his point and sitting down. The Sheriff stood.

"A man who can provide for his family is a comfortable man, a lazy man. Doesn't want to work. What we need are hungry men, our noble friend seems to forget that hungry men are virtuous." The sheriff said and I laughed under my breath.

"There is a celebration of my return tonight. I trust that those 'virtuous men' wont be feasting." Robin said loftily, a cocky smirk on his lips. I stifled a laugh as the council continued. When it ended Much and I walked up to Robin.

"Well you're a cocky one aren't you?" I asked. "Come on let's get to the dungeons. I don't like being around so much pompousness. You're bad enough, I don't need to be around more Nobles." I said as we made our way up the stairs. Walking down a plethora of hallways Robin spied Marian and told Much and I to hang back. They talked and I picked up pieces of their conversation, laughing when Marian called him out on his half-baked pick up. Much and I caught up to him and I laughed again.

"Still pinning after her? You've been peddling the same tricks for years. When are you going to tell her you love her?" I asked laughing.

"I don't... Just shut up and move." He said as he pushed me forward. I snickered at him and followed him down to the dungeons. It occurred to me that this castle had the same set up as the castle in Northshire and much like every other castle in the land it's dungeon was dark, dank, and depressing. The dungeon master told one of the guards to bring out the boys from Loxley. The man that we had saved on the way Loxley came to the bars of his cell and told the jailer that he was from Loxley. The dungeon master led us to a room outside the cells and set a stool for Robin. We stood there as the boys where brought out.

"Give your names." the jailer told them.

"Will and Luke Scarlet." Will said.

"What is your crime." Robin asked.

"Bein in the wrong place at the wrong time. Living under an evil sheriff, where do out taxes go? They go to Nottingham, to the sheriff, to his birds." Will said and a guard smacked him on the head.

"Name?" The jailer asked the last boy.

"Benedict, son of Richard Giddins, surf of Loxley."

"What is your crime?" Robin asked.

"Stealing flour." Benedict said sadly.

"Are you guilty?" Robin asked. Benedict looked down guiltily. "What is your punishment?"

"Don't know." Benedict replied. The jailer scratched at his neck and I made a noise of Disgust.

"Hanging?!" Much said appalled. The boys had a look of dread on their faces and yelled to Robin as they where being taken away.

"Do you mind? We don't tell them if its the dangle. They kick up a hell of a stink." He said. I looked at the jailer and almost spat at him.

"You can't hang them for stealing flour." I said in disdain.

"The sheriff wants an example made out of them and we just had word-."

"I'll be speaking with the sheriff. Until then you treat them well or you'll have me to answer to." Robin said standing to leave.

"You got one more." The jailer said. Robin sat back down as the man from the road came in.

"You are not from Loxley." Robin stated.

"I know but you saved me once before."

"That was a long way from Nottingham here I am known." Robin replied exasperatedly.

"But you're saving those others, you'll save me. Please my wife, my newborn babe." he said.

"You said your wife was expecting." Much said.

"She had it." He said.

"Your lies today will be your undoing. I can not save the others and now I fear you will share their fate." Robin told him.

"What fate?" He said as we went to leave. "I'm not from Loxley." He told the jailer. " I'm from Rochdale. Rochdale! that's why they call me Allan a Dale!" He cried.

"Dumb ass." I said passing him to leave. The jailer told the guard to throw him with the boys. I sighed as we made our way out.

"Is there really nothing you can do Robin?" I asked.

"I don't think the sheriff will bend to my request for pardon." he said.

"It's still worth a try." Much said. "We can't just let them hang."

"We'll try." Robin said.

"I'm going for a walk. Try to keep from thoughts of killing the sheriff." I said and walked past Robin and Much. I decided to explore the castle and found that this castle did in fact have the same set up as the castle in Northshire. Walking along one hall way in particular I saw Marian coming out of one of the many bedrooms in the castle. "Marian." I called.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" She asked. "You where the girl with Robin at the council meeting."

"Yes I am. It's been a while since we last spoke. I'm Andriana, we used to play together as children." I said as the recognition flitted onto her face.

"Andriana! Look at you all grown up! What are you doing here? Why did you leave Loxley?"

"It's a long story, incredibly boring." I said.

"Well we have a few hour until the feast, I'd love to hear it." she said.

I told her everything from the moment I left. Living in the woods and learning to hunt. Stealing, lying and swindling.I told her how I got my nickname Wolf and how much trouble I got into and why I left England. I told her about my escapades in Europe and making my way to the desert. How Robin had saved my life and the King let me fight in the war. I left out the part when Robin almost died and how every moment in the war was hell for me. I told her how we made it back to England and saving Allan. "And then we found out that a few boys from the village where here and now they're awaiting the gallows. I hope that Robin figures out a way to save them. They don't deserve to die, Allan might but I can't really judge him. He's probably like me, just another common criminal." I said ending my tale in time for her to get ready for the feast. "I should find Robin. He's probably worried that I tried to kill the sheriff bein' gone so long." She nodded. "Have fun at the feast." I said as I walked away.

I found Robin and Much just outside the dinning hall and greeted them. "So whats the plan if the sheriff declines?" I asked Much

"I don't know he'll figure something out I'm sure." He said. We walked into the hall and saw the sheriff and Guy standing just inside the entrance.

"Ah." The sheriff said. "Huntington you're missing your own feast. Rumors abound."

"What rumors?"

"That you're weak. That you've returned weakened from your excursions in the holy land."

"My master returns with honors. Honors from the king!" Much said offended. Robin put up his hand silencing him. Never once taking his eyes off the sheriff.

"Well the greater honor would have been to stand and fight." The sheriff said. My blood boiled at his insult to Robin. I started towards him but Much held me back.

"I have visited my peasants in your dungeon. They have committed grave crimes." Robin said.

"Master surely-"Much started but Robin silenced him once again.

"Which would make all the more compassionate your gesture of pardoning them."

"Pardoning them? I will see them hanged." The sheriff said. "In the morning you said yourself that we risked rebellion. We must have order."

"It is custom for the sheriff to hear his nobles request for pardon."

"La dee da dee da." the sheriff said interrupting Robin. "Oh by the way in your absence we nominated you to over-see tomorrows entertainment."

"No."

"You don't want these rumors of weakness to spread do you? best to scratch them now. Otherwise we'd all pay." the sheriff said walking away. Marian came in just after and Guys face lit up.

"Marian, might I have the pleasure of your company?" He asked. Marian looked at Robin then back to Guy and nodded. Guy took her arm and walked down the stairs with her. Robin looked out over the feasting guests and I sighed.

"This is madness. What kind of country has this turned into?" Much asked.

"One that needs fixed." I said turning to leave.

"Marian said that Sir Edward wanted to see us. Tonight after midnight we go to his house, we need to hear things from his perspective." Robin said catching up to me. I nodded and we rode back to Loxley and waited for midnight.

"I could break them out. Before they're supposed to hang tomorrow. I know the lay out pretty well, it's the same as the castle of Northsire." I told Robin as we where getting the horses ready.

"No. If you got caught the pardon the King gave you would do no good. I want to try to do this so none of them would have to run. I want them to come back to Loxley." Robin said in response. I grumbled and agreed. Living in the woods isn't as fun as it sounds and I wouldn't want little Luke to do that or poor old Dan. As we rode up to Knighton hall the doors opened and Marian stepped out of the way to let us in.

"Well." Marian said after Robin didn't move. "Well don't just stand there if the sheriffs men see."

"What? you'll give them the pleasure of your company?" Robin interrupted.

"Oh grow up." she said as he passed her. I gave her an apologetic smile. Robin sat in front of Sir Edward as Much and I stood near the fire.

"I'm sorry I couldn't greet you before." He apologized.

"How did this monster become sheriff?" Robin asked.

"I did not watch my back." Sir Edward explained. "Prince John gives out the shires in his brothers absence. My bid was not accepted.

"What can be done?" I asked.

"I can do nothing. I am being watched. and I must thing of my daughter. When I speak out no one listens. Robin it is up to you my friend."

"Well what can we do?" Much asked.

"Play Nottingham's game. Speak to the lords. slowly you can turn them, do not make the mistake I and others have made and make your decent public. Consolidate you position quietly."

"I do not have time. Tomorrow I am to order the hangings of four of my own peasants."

"Twill be the long game I am afraid." Sir Edward said ruefully.

"Will and Luke Scarlet cannot wait. Benedict Giddins, Allan a Dale."

"You must let them die it is a test. Fail it and there will be consequences." Marian said.

"Perhaps." Robin countered.

"Definitely!" She said. "This is not a game." She said as her father silenced her.

"My daughter speaks when she should not. but she is right. Tide your temper, bide your time, until you can act decisively. Or else you can kiss you lands, if not your life, goodbye." Sir Edward said. Robin thanked him and we rode home.

No one said a word. Robin was lost in thought all night and I was to sick with the thought of innocent men dying for a silly crime. When dawn broke we saddled up the horses and rode to Nottingham. when we got there people had already gathered in the square. they called Robin, of all people, a murderer. One woman spat in his face but he just wiped it off and kept walking. I was enraged at how they where treating him. They acted as if this was Robins fault, that he was the one that sentenced them to this fate. I almost lashed out until Much put a hand on my shoulder in attempts to calm me. I breathed in and out until my anger had lessened. Robin made his way to the sheriff.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today to witness the carrying out of justice in the name of god and King Richard, Bring out the prisoners." The sheriff said so everyone could hear. Will, Luke, Benedict and Allan where lead out into the square. "Robin of Loxley, Earl of Huntington, having recently returned from the Holy way with a personal accommodation from the King himself will read the proclamation." the sheriff handed the scroll to Robin who snatched it up. Allan, will, Luke, and Benedict where stood on stools and waiting for the noose to be place around their necks.

"Let it be heard and known, throughout the lands and realms of Richard, his Majesty the king of England, that on this the twenty sixth day of April, in the year of our lord eleven hundred and ninety two, that the following men have been tried under law and found guilty Benedict Giddins of Loxley, Will Scarlet of Loxley, Luke Scarlet of Loxley, Allan a Dale of Loxley, these same men have been sentenced to hang by a rope until they are dead." Robin read. The sacks where placed over their heads and the noose around their necks.

"Wait!" one man shouted.

"Oh no don't kill my baby, my little brother, my in bread cousin!" The sheriff shouted.

"On behalf of Antoni Bishop I claim benefit of clergy for these men." The man shouted. "these men cannot hang."

"These aren't holy men. These people cannot please the cloth" The sheriff stated.

"I came last night to administer their last rights." He said.

"So?"

"And each one came to me last night repenting for their sins and asking me to take the cloth. I felt duty bound to consult the bishop and he in turn confers status of novice upon these men."

"Shut up."

"I Antoni veri reverent rica stalic, here by confer-"

"Shut up!" the sheriff screamed. "Is this possible?" he asked the monk with them.

"They could not have become novices overnight." the monk said.

"They've become postulants. Novice novices if you like, and so are under the protection of the church."

the sheriff looked at Robin. "Novice novices? How novel. Well, hang them, arrest him." He said. the man ran but was caught by some guards. The sheriff nodded and the stools beneath the prisoners was taken away.

"I love you boys." Dan yelled. "I love you Will. I love you Luke. I'll see you im Heaven." I watched in horror as they kicked, trying to find some way of getting another breath. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Robin make a dash towards a guard with a bow and let lose an arrow cutting Allan's noose.

"Good people of Nottingham, These men have committed no crime worth more than a spell in the stocks." He said as he cut the rope hanging Will. "Will you tolerate this injustice? I for one will not." He said sending to more arrows, cutting Benedict and Luke's noose. I ran to them, punching a guard and taking his sword. Defending them while Robin threw the sword he had freeing Much. Fighting off the guards trying to recapture the boys Much came to me and helped.

"Robin time to go!" I yelled. "Now!" Once he caught up with us we ran to the horses I pulled Alan up behind me.

"Master Archers, what do we do?" Much asked.

"Give them something to shoot at." I smiled and kicked my horse.

"God you're crazy." I heard Allan say from behind me.

"Just shut it and hang on." I said as we rode towards the guards who let loose a few pointless arrows and scattered. We rode hard and fast into Sherwood forest after finding a good place to hide we stopped and Much started to build a fire.

"Well thank you Robin. At least I spent a few days as a free woman. I'm now an outlaw again." I said punching his arm

"You didn't have o come with us you know. You could have stayed and went on your merry way."

"And what? Just leave you boys to fend for yourselves in the woods?" I quipped.

"Wolf, go find something to eat." Robin told be. I grabbed my bow and quiver.

"Who wants to help?" I asked. I looked at the gang and raised a brow, staring them down.

"Just go alone, or is the little girl scared of the forest?" Allan asked me. I dropped my bow and tackled him, pinning him beneath me. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Do not talk to me like I'm some helpless little whelp." I said releasing him. I grabbed my bow and walked off. I heard someone following me and figured it was Robin or Much, the only two people brave enough to be around me like this.

"Are you gunna stop so I can apologies?" Allan said. I turned to look at him. " I'm sorry. I didn't think that someone as beautiful as ya could do anything." He said. I scoffed and walked further into the forest when he got in front of me, stopping me. "What's yer name?"

"Wolf." I said plainly.

"Wolf? The wolf in girls clothes?" He asked.

"That's what they used to call me."

"I'm not bein funny but do you know how broke I was because of ya?" I shook my head. "Look I am sorry about the whole girl thing."

"What you're sorry now that you know that I'm Wolf? Or are you sorry that I'm just generally better than you?"

"Well I mean that's goin a bit far but hey!" He said turning to get my attention again. turned to him and drew back my bow. "What are ya doin?" He asked. I fired a shot just passed his head and pinned a squirrel to a tree.

"Getting food." I said as I walked passed him to retrieve the squirrel. I turned back to see him look at me relieved and smiling.

"Nice shot." He said. "Who taught you how to shoot?"

"I did." I said. "I grew up in the forest. Lived in them while I learned to pick pocket and swindle men out of their money."

"What about your family didn't they buy food?"

"Look can we not talk about this? I don't like it and I hoped that things would change after the war but they didn't. Robin dragged me back into being a criminal."

"Well I mean it ain't all bad."

"Yeah, livin in the woods being hunted. Livin the dream." I said as I shot another squirrel mid jump. I gathered it up and brought it back to Much to cook up.

"Why ain't you cookin?" Allan asked.

"Do you like living?" Much asked.. Allan nodded. "Then don't let her cook for you. Ever." I laughed because the only reason he thought I was a terrible cook was because I messed up on purpose so the men at camp would stop expecting it from me.

"Why do you think I learned to pick pocket and steal?" I laughed. Much skinned and set the squirrel on a spit to cook. Allan and I sat with the rest around the fire.

"Be honest with me, this does not bode well for my lodge, my Bonchurch but..." Much said looking at Robin who cocked an eye at him. "I knew it." Much said.

"This is your lodge now my friend. Sherwood Lodge." Allan said.

"I am not your friend." Much said angrily. Robin shushed Much and then I heard it. men approaching. I grabbed my bow and notched an arrow in it.

* * *

Oooo. Dramatic cliff hanger. Any way thank you for reading. If there even is anyone. I'f you do read let me tell you that I love you.


	4. The Surprise and A Promise Made

We where surrounded. "Scuse me." One man called from over head. I swung my bow around and aimed it at him. "This is our forest." They came down and took my bow and the others weapons.

"Alright take off your clothes, the lota ya." A giant of a man said. He was clearly the leader of this band of misfits.

"Excuse me?!" I yelled shrilly.

"I'm sorry m'lady." He said coming closer. "Take off your clothes." He said louder. One of the men came up to me and looked me up and down expectantly. I cocked a brow at him.

"And what are you lookin at?" I asked. He smiled and laughed.

"I would reconsider your actions mate, she's a wild one." Allan told him. The man scoffed and I punched him square in the jaw. He fell to the ground unconscious and two of his men tackled me.

"Get off of her." The giant demanded. "Your clothes miss." He said holding out his hand.

"I've got an undershirt, do you want that as well?" I said taking off my shirt and throwing it at him. I took off my britches and dropped them. I was left in a tight-fitting undershirt and cotton warmers. I sighed as one of his men tied me to a tree next to Robin. Allan was being tied to the tree across from me. He looked at me in the same way the man I socked did. "Allan I swear to God if you look at me like that again I'll gut you." I threatened.

"You are making a mistake." Much said as the men went through our things.

"What? you gunna send an army to hunt us down, tear us limb from limb? Do you think we're frightened of the sheriff? Are we frightened?" One man asked the giant. He replied negatively.

"No we are also against the sheriff."

"What do you want a metal?"

"We should be on the same side. We should." Much replied. "Master tell him." The giant picked up the rabbit I had caught and started to take a bite. "That rabbit is." Much started as the giant looked at him. "I think you'll find that it's not fully cooked." He said. I rolled my eye and his naiveté.

"Robin I think I can get out of this. If I just-"

"Stay where you are. I have a plan." Robin said.

"Well what is it?"I asked as I watched Allan being searched. They took a ha'penny from his boot and tossed it to the giant.

"How come ya got no purse?" the ginger man asked.

"Because I was not planning on coming to the woods!" Robin said. "Is this what you do?" Robin asked the giant.

"Is what, what we do?"

"Stealing willy nilly?"

"Stealing willy nilly?" the ginger repeated. "I can't understand what he's sayin. Can you understand what he's sayin?"

"Do you care who you steal from?" Robin asked seriously. "My friend has but a ha'penny. What you take may be all he has."

"Yeah it's all I have." Allan said.

Heart breakin. Do we care?" the ginger asked. The giant scoffed to the obvious statement. "We don't care."

"We're dead men. Think about it. Outlaws." the sort man told Robin.

"Oh, that is sophisticated."

"Oh, big words, scary." The ginger said putting his mace to Robins throat.

"Robin can I kill him?" I asked so they could hear. The short man put his dagger to my throat.

"No, Wolf. Call your pack if you must." Robin told me. I smiled understanding what he was doing.

"What d'you mean pack? there more of ya out there?" The short man said.

"Why d'ya thing my names Wolf? I was raised by wolves. We run in packs." I said. I whistled loudly. "And right now mines on it's way. D'you know what wolves do to humans who hurt one of their pack?" The giant whistled them off us and they went to him. "They're like dogs." I whispered to Robin who stifled a laugh. They gathered our things and left. Robin lifted the rope that was supposed to be holding us to the tree.

"Well those where horrible men." Much said. I went over to Allan and cut the rope holding him with the knife in my boot. He smiled and thanked me. I scoffed and replaced my knife.

"You let me think." Much started. He stomped over to Robin. "If you two could have freed yourselves then why didn't you not fight?"

"I uh, I thought it best to wait." Robin said.

"Why?" Much asked.

"Because Much, you where right." Robin said picking up branches. "We should teach them a lesson. Gentlemen." Robin said tossing the branches to Will and Allan. I found a branch of my own and I walked to Robin.

"Oh no master surely." Much said gesturing to his lack of clothing.

"Come on Much. Think of who is worse off." I said gesturing to myself. He got a defeated look on his face.

"But you are not normal." He muttered. I laughed along with Robin. We walked off in the direction the giant and his men went.

"Can you track them Wolf?" Robin asked.

"The trail is fresh and it did rain two nights ago, it shouldn't be hard." I said spotting the trail, leading the men after it. The giant's camp was a half mile from ours. Robin surveyed the surrounding area coming up with a plan of attack. I looked at him and with my eyes asked the plan. He pointed to the ridge above them and then to me the left side of the ridge then to Will. Much and Allan where on the right. I looked back at Will who had a confused look on his face.

"You and I are going up on the left side of the ridge. Much and Allan on the right. Robin in the center... where'd he go?" I whispered to Much.

"Sorry I saw this and thought it'd be useful." Robin whispered. He held up a bow smiling. I shook my head and pulled Will to our allotted spot on the ridge.

"Excuse me!" Much yelled down to them. "This is our forest too. I think you'll find!" I snickered and tried to look as menacing as possible. They all had a look of surrender and disbelief.

"Now take _your _clothes off!" Robin called to them. We descended from the ridge as they all took of their clothes. I grabbed some rope and motioned for them to stand together. When I was finished I searched for my clothes and put them back on.

"Do you think its funny?" I said walking up the short man who held a dagger to my neck. I grabbed mine out of my boot and help it up to the center of his throat. "Making a woman disrobe and rob her friends?" He shook his head silently pleading with me not to take his life. I smirked and went off to gather the goods they had taken.

"You are revolting, you know that?" Much said. "My master and I fought for five years in the holy land and for what?"

"I was there too ya know." I said.

"So that people like you can run a muck. With your lawlessness and your disgusting camp." Much continued on kicking a cup into the fire. "And your snide... Your snide..."

"Your snide, snide what?" the ginger asked.

"Dance." Robin ordered. the ginger gave robin a quizzical look. "Dance." he repeated.

"No way." He said. immediately after Robin fired an arrow at his feet. Much, Allan and I laughed.

"Dance!" Robin said again. They started dancing and Robin fired more arrows at their feet.

"Very good. Like dancing bears." Much said with a smile. They stopped and looked at him.

"How does it feel? You treat you fellow man like an animal!" Robin yelled. "How does it feel? You take from those worse off than yourselves and then you leave them to die."

"Alright you've made your point." the short one said.

"You are not Englishmen. You are not the England we fought for." Robin said pointing to Much and I. "Men who think it is a boast to be dead. What do you think you are doing robbing him when the sheriff is robbing us all twenty times over?" Robin yelled. "Stalking in the woods when he steals spirits and lively hoods."

"What are you doin stalking in the woods? What are you gonna do about it?" The ginger asked.

"I'm going to stop him." Robin almost whispered. He looked at Much and I. "I'm going to stop him." He repeated louder.

"We can't stop him. Only the crown can withdraw his license." Much said.

"When the king returns he will have his come-up-ins until then we will scope out his sadistic punishments. We will stop his insane taxes and give them back to the people. We will rob him!" Robin said enthusiastically.

"Well how we supposed to do that?" I asked.

"We are three trained warriors. We fought for King Richard in the holy lands and we'll continue here." Robin tried to persuade me. "And if you dead men had a spine in your backs that's what you would have been doing all along."

"Rousing lavender boy." The ginger said. His friends called their good lucks and farewells. Robin drew back his bow and aimed. "Uh that'll be a mistake." The ginger said nodding to our surroundings I looked around and was at least 20 men surrounding us. Robin tossed his bow to the ground and held up his hands.

"you are in no position to argue Dunderhead." Much said.

"Much, stop." I said putting my hands up as well.

"What?" He asked. When he saw my hands up he looked at robin and then to the men surrounding us. "Oh." He raised his hands. The men came further into the camp and untied the giants men.

"His I do not like." The giant said after being untied.

"The feeling is mutual." Robin said. I laughed as I was grabbed by an unknown man.

"Can I keep this one boss?" he asked. I elbowed him in the ribs and flipped him over my shoulder sending him crashing to the ground. Allan came up behind me grabbing me around the waist, holding me back from killing the man.

"Calm down. he's not gunna want you after that." He said as I continued to struggle against him. The man got up and groaned. "She's a wild one, she is." Allan told him. "Raised by wolves." I had to smirk at that. Allan released me and I walked away from him. Disliking the closeness to him. A man in a silly hat whispered in the giants ear. A shocked expression came to his face.

"Are you Robin of Loxley? Robin Earl of Huntington?" The giant asked. Robin nodded. "Good." The giant said turning away. Quicker than I had expected a man of his stature to move he punched Robin in the face, knocking him out cold. " Alright, tie up the lot. We're going to Loxley."

I was grabbed again and threw in a line in front of Will and my wrist tied together. Allan was tied in front of me and Much after last. Robin, being unconscious, went over the giants shoulder and his wrists bound like ours. They pulled us forward and began the walk to Loxley.

"I think I'm gunna start keeping a knife up my sleeve." Allan said.

"Provided we live. They're probably taking us to Loxley to turn us in to Gisbourne who, if he doesn't kill us on the spot, will take us to the sheriff to be hanged." I said. "It's not a bad idea though. I might as well."

"Provided we live?" Allan retorted. I laughed as the short man told us to shut up.

"If we get out of this alive, I'm killing him first." I whispered to Allan. "Second is the fat bastard who asked to keep me."

"And next on your list of murders?"

"I don't know. You maybe. Or that ginger."

"Me? Why me? I haven't done anything."

"You kept staring at me when we where tied up."

"I wasn't staring."

"Oh please. You couldn't keep your eyes off me. I'm not some tavern girl."

"I said shut it." The short man yelled and kicked the back of my knee making me fall. Will caught me so I didn't hit the ground and set me back of my feet. I thanked him as we entered the field just beyond the village. The giant dropped Robin on the ground and pulled out a water skin and poured it on his face, waking him up.

"At least have the decency to untie him." Much begged. Robin sat up and looked around at the new surroundings. His eyes landed on the village and he chuckled.

"Loxley? You've brought us home." Robin said.

"It seems there is a reward." Much said.

"Twenty pounds." The short man said as if we wanted to know.

"Twenty pounds is that all? I'm word at least a hundred to the sheriff of Northshire." I told the short man. "Probably more by now."

"You take him down. See if we can get some for this rabble too." The ginger told the short man.

"Me I'm supposed to be dead." He said.

"Yeah, me too, they wont recognize you." The ginger said.

"Well if they do I'll be hanged. John?" He said nodding to the giant.

"If their gunna recognize anyone it'll be John." The ginger said.

"We all go." The giant John said. He grabbed the rope pulling us all up and dragging us to the edge of the village. We stood there and watched a woman being pulled in front of the rest. she screamed no over and over. John looked horrified at the woman's screams.

"That is nasty. That is just brutish." Much said.

"That is Alice!" John said.

"Alice?" Much asked.

"My wife."

"Your Alice's john? She thought you where dead." Will told him.

"It's you they want we go now." John told Robin and picked him up. Alice screams continued.

"you can't let them see you John they'll arrest ya for sure."

"There is no time. I can save you wife if you put me down." Robin said. John hastily put him down. "Untie me and my bow, quickly. I'm good with a bow. Trust me." John untied him and the ginger handed Robin his bow and arrows. Robin quickly aligned his shot and let lose the arrow. He hit the shears meant to take Alice's tongue and the where sent flying from the guards hand. Robin drew another arrow and the shears where split apart in an instant. Everyone, excluding Robin, Much and myself, where shocked at his accuracy.

"Let's go." I told them ushering them out of the village.

"God speed." Robin said.

"Master no."

"You have served me well my friend, and I have led you to this. You to Wolf. I'm sorry."

"Robin." I begged.

"Go." He ordered. "I will find a way through this."

"the sheriff will hang you." I said.

"If' he does at least I will not die a dead man."

"Robin, please. Please, don't." I pleaded. John grabbed me around the waist carrying me. I struggled against him trying to get back to Robin as He jogged into the village. "No we have to go back, he's gunna get himself killed." I yelled at John.

"It's no use lass." John said.

"You'd get caught to." Allan told me, trying to get me to see reason.

"I don't care, he can't die. I promised." I said struggling even harder to get out of John's grasp. We made it into the forest where we had a better view of the village. I watched as Robin was arrested. I gave up struggling, knowing that it was pointless now. John let me out of his bear like grip and I dropped to my knees. I buried my head in my hands.

"Wolf?" Will asked. "You alight?"

"I have to go back for him. I promised to keep him alive." Will and Much grabbed me under my arms getting me to my feet and led me away from the village. John told the men to untie a few miles into the forest. I started in the other direction.

"Where you goin then?" Allan asked.

"To get Robin." I said without looking back.

"You can't do that. Come on." He said getting in front of me.

" Yes I can and I will." I said not stopping like he wanted. He grabbed my arm spinning me to face him.

"What are you gunna do? break in to the castle flirt past the guards and get Robin out?"

"I'll offer them a trade. I'm worth a lot more than him."

"You can't you'll die."

"I have to try. I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

"What promise?"

"I promised Robin that I would keep him alive. I promise him that no matter what I wouldn't let anything happen to him."

"Do you love him?" Allan asked dropping my arm.

"Yes. I would die for him."

"Not being funny but that's a bit extreme don't ya think?"

"You wouldn't know what that feels like because the only person you think of is yourself."

"that's not true. I'm thinkin about you not gettin yourself killed."

"Bullocks. I'll be fine." I said trying to push past him.

"No, I'm not lettin you get yourself killed over some guy you fancy." He said.

"Yeah and what are you gunna do to stop me?" I asked incredulously. He reared back his fist and It was lights out before I could dodge.

* * *

Oh. My. God. IDEK why it took me so long to get this out. I've been a little out of sorts recently. I wanted to finish this one fanfic I've been reading and It just kept going on. next chapter is gunna be difficult if I continue on the way I have been. I'm sorry this is short but I wanted to get it out before the week was up like I said I would. . I think its been under a week.

as Always I love you all.

May the stars watch over you.


	5. The Escape Plan and Love Lost

I woke up with a killer head ache. I opened my eyes and saw the midday light filtering through the leaves. I sat up and looked at the camp I was in and my eyes fell on the men sitting around the fire. I narrowed my eyes when they got to Allan.

"Where is Much?" I asked the lot after I failed to see him.

"He went to get Robin out of Nottingham." Will answered. I shook my head and cursed. I walked over to the horses and got on.

"Where do'you think you're goin?" The ginger asked me.

"To get Robin." I said simply.

"No horse. The other one tried that too." I dismounted and tackled him. I drew my knife and help it to his throat.

"Did you really think I would be as passive as him? I'm taking a horse." I said. My voice authoritatively firm from months of demanding the respect men. The ginger nodded and I got off of him. "What's your name?" I asked.

"What?"

"What is your name? I can't keep calling you the ginger in my head. Or would you prefer that?"

"Roy."

"Well Roy, I'm taking this horse. Try and stop me if you like but I'll tell you now it's not going to work." I kicked the horse and trod off hoping to catch up with Much soon.

_If I where Much what would I do? Try and getting Robin out on his own. Maybe he went to ask Sir Edward for help. I don't really feel like seeing Marian. I'll just head straight to Nottingham. Now how do I get Robin out? Bribing the jailer wont work, I've got nothing to bribe him with. I could knock him out... Maybe I could sweet talk him. Eww no, never mind._

I rode up to the gates and looked into the outer slums. Dirty people begging for change that anyone could spare. Filthy children starving for just the littlest scrap of food. What Robin said about helping these people made sense to me now. Being on that side of things was hard. Watching others have to live a half life of suffering and hunger made me want to rob the sheriff myself.

Robin told me once that he couldn't wait to get home and see the people of Loxley again, to see everyone's smile, like he had never even left; things had change, however, for the worst. I started to scope out the castle before it got dark. I hoped to see Much in there so we could get Robin out together. I hopped onto one of the houses along the wall of the castle and checked to see if any guards where near. When I saw they wen't I hurried into the castle and headed towards the dungeon.

"Please I just want to speak with Robin. It'll only take a second." I heard Marian say.

"No M'lady, if the sheriff knew i let you down there I'd be hangin for sure."

"Fine. I'll take it up with him." She said. I heard her walking in my direction and took my chance. I grabbed her and covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

"Marian it's me, Wolf." I said wanting to calm her. I heard her muffle out a 'who?'. "Andriana." I corrected myself. "Are we good? You're not gunna scream?" She shook her head and I released her.

"What... What are you doing here? If you're caught the sheriff will have you executed."

"I have to get Robin out. If my dying means he lives I'll gladly take his place."

"Do you have a plan?"

"Yes." she gave me a disbelieving look. "Half a plan."

"God you're just like him. Always doing things half cocked."

"Well do you have a plan m'lady? If you do I'd love to help."

"Not yet. We'll think of something. Follow me." She led me to what I assume was her room. I went to her dresses and picked through them. Finally she found what she was looking for. "Put this on. Until we have a plan you're my friend from London." I nodded and got into the dress.

"Have you ever noticed that I''m not the dress wearing type." I said looking at my reflection. I grimaced at the site of me.

"Yes. Even when we where children you would always wear pants. Your hair was so pretty back then. Why did you cut it?"

"It's a long story." I said looking back to her. She raised a brow telling me to spill. "Robin and Much found me in the desert while they where setting up camp and the king took me in, made me one of his personal guards. It was just easier to have short hair. It's actually grown a lot since I last cut it. It used to be nowhere near my shoulder."

"Maybe it's long enough to braid. I don't think anyone would recognize you." She said fiddling with the end of my hair.

"I don't know. I forgot how to braid it." I laughed. She turned me around and started to braid it.

"So... What are we going to do about Robin?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. I could cause a diversion and you can sweet talk the jailer. Then you can get Robin out while I get away."

"But you might get caught."

"Marian I told you. If it means Robin lives I don't care what the means are."

"You love him." she stated plainly.

"Why is everyone asking me that? Robin and I... I do love him. But it's more of a... We fought for what seems like forever in the holy lands. He's saved my life more times than I can count. I just want to repay him for all he's done for me."

"I see. So what about Much?" She asked raising her brow. "Do you love him?"

"Same way as Robin. Much and I are actually more like brother and sister. Family ain't just blood."

"So is there anyone for you?"

"Well..." I started

"Tell me."

"There was this one man in the holy lands. Gwain of North Yorkshire."

"And what happened?"

"He died. It was a warriors death. In battle. I held him in his last moments." I almost whispered.

"I'm so sorry." She said solemnly, placing a hand on my arm to comfort me.

"Don't worry about it. I'm doin just fine." I said. "So about this master plan to bust Robin out. How are you at lying?"

* * *

"Okay, so you ready?" I asked Marian.

"Ready you?" She asked in reply.

"Let's do this." I said. We walked to the dungeon. As always it was dank and depressing. The jailer stopped us at the door.

"What'd you think you're doin?" He asked.

"I wish to see Robin."

"I told you. Not without the sheriff's permission."

"Well thank god I have it." She said pulling out a scroll with the sheriff's seal on it. Last night after we made all our beautiful plans I carved his seal out of wood. Yeah I know, crafty. The jailer ushered us through the door and into another room just outside of Robins cell. The jailer Left and came back with Robin in tow.

"Where is it?" Marian asked Robin.

"Where is what?" Robin asked angrily.

"The ring my father gave you years ago before he knew the wickedness of your heart."

"Madame I told you before asking doesn't usually work. I'll do his thumbs."

"Will those work?" Marian asked.

"These? They're lovely." The jailer said grabbing a tool off the wall.

"When he speaks will you be here?"

"of course."

"Well that I cannot allow. You might get there first and steal the ring."

"Madame I can assure you I am a man of simple pleasures. Torture is all I need."

"Perhaps but if he where to tell her and you where here then suspicion would fall onto you and that wouldn't be fair at all." I said in my prissy voice.

"I will speak with him first and then you can inflict all the pain you wish."

"I can't do that. And what about her? What if she steals the ring?"

"She is my most trusted friend and I will not have you speak of her in such terms."

"I'm sorry madame but I still can't let you."

"Just wait outside the door that way he can't get out and he won't dare attack me." The jailer made a small protest and agreed. Once he was out of the room Marian made a bee line for Robin. "You are and utter fool."

"You said that already."

"Oh you listened? I also told you confronting the sheriff wouldn't work. You didn't listen to that."

"I did not have much choice."

"Everything is a choice everything we do. Grow up."

"I prevented unjust hangings. I protected people from my village."

"Oh that will make your death romantic."

"It would make it honorable."

"Honorable? and what about the people you are so honorably protecting? who will protect them when you are dead? What is it with men and glory?" she asked directing that last question at me. I shrugged and shook my head.

"Who's your friend?" Robin asked looking at me more closely.

"What? Ya don't recognize the big bad wolf?" I asked. "Just cause I'm in a dress and my hair is up."

"Well you're in a dress for one and you haven't had your hair in a braid since you cut it." Robin said trying to defend himself. "You look lovely." He said when he saw the distasteful look on my face.

"Here." Marian said grabbing a few tools out of her bad. "This is what we do. You stand by the door I scream in he comes and you knock him out and run. I paid a man by the east gate if you leave now you shouldn't be seen."

"I cannot go unseen."

"You cannot go seen. "

"I cannot let the sheriff win."

"Have you not heard a single word I've said?"

"Trust me. I have a plan." He said as Marian gave him a look. "Half a plan." She gave him another look.

"I love it when you look at me like that." he said and she grunted in anger. The jailer heard and started to open the door and Robin ran to the side to knock him out. The jailer opened the door and fell to the ground.

"This is a rescue." Much said as he entered. "And we are undetected." He handed Robin his bow and arrows as the guards altered the others to our and Robin dragged the jailer to the center of the room. We rushed out into the courtyard and met up with the rest of the gang.

"Thank you for coming." Robin told them.

"Lets go before they see we've opened the gates." Roy said.

"Hang on. there is something I need to do first. Hold an escape route for me I need five minutes. If I am longer than that leave without me." Robin looked at John pleadingly.

"Yes." John said.

"Thank you." Robin started to walk away when Much stopped him.

"Mater no. If you die then I will die. Of grief. So you must come now. If only to save me."

"That's why I love you Much." Robin said. He looked at Roy. "And you. I'll need help. It'll be dangerous." Roy agreed and Followed after Robin.

"Can I borrow one of your swords?" I asked Allan. He looked at me and frown.

"Who are you?" He asked. Frustrated I grabbed one of the swords. "Oh, hi Wolf." He said smiling.

"Shut up." I told him plainly. The guards came out and a battle ensued. Two came at me at once. I knocked one on the head, immobilized him. The other I plunged the sword into his throat. The immobilized one came at me from behind. I turned and blocked his sword. We traded blows for a minute and I went in for the kill. I stabbed his gut and sliced his back when he fell to his knees. I looked around to see if anyone needed my help. Allan was fighting off two guards close to me so I kicked one and drew him towards me. I blocked his sword and countered striking his undefended side, wounding him enough to have him out of the fight.

"Stop!" The sheriff yelled down as I took another man out. "Stop. Don't hurt those men they're free to go. I have an announcement to make. I, Vaysey, Sheriff of Nottingham, in recognition of my illegal actions yesterday in Loxley, do humbly apologize to the innocent people that have suffered at my hands. I promise to pay... No I will not... Stop those men!" He yelled. The fighting broke out again.

"Much! Much!" Robin called. I looked to where Much was and saw him fighting a guard. I came up behind him and took him out. "Tie this off!" Robin yelled to Much and tossed him the rope. A guard tried to attack Much. I quickly took over and blocked the attack meant for Much. I kicked him back and led the fight away so Much could tie off the rope. I dodged one of his blows and stabbed at his stomach, He blocked and went for my unprotected head. I ducked and stabbed him in the shoulder disabling him. I searched for much again and saw him defending John. I ran to help him but Robin dropped down and knocked them over. The men and I had done away with the guards sent to capture us and looked to the fresh guards. We formed a defensive line against them.

"When I say go you run for the gates. Got it?" Robin told us.

"Robin we're not leaving you here to play hero on your own." I told him.

"I'll be right behind you. I just want to make sure we have a head start." He replied. The guards started their attach. "Go!" Robin yelled. We bolted for the gate quick as lightning striking, stopping just outside them to watch as Robin fought the guards. Once he was done showing off he cut the rope holding the portcullis and dove to get to our side of it. He looked back at the sheriff and smiled. We ran like the devil was chasing us. When we got to the horses Allan grabbed me and pulled me up behind him. He kicked the horse and we rode out.

Once safely away from Nottingham we slowed the horses and I jumped down.

"Oi, Robin. Why d'you feel the need to show off all the time? Even I ain't that arrogant..." I asked jogging up beside him and Much.

"Why would you say that? I'm wounded." He replied.

"Shut it. You know what I'm talking about right Much. You know him better than I. Do you agree with me?" I asked him.

"I will not take a side in this. This does not involve me! Leave me out of it!" Much exclaimed. I laughed and saw the camp just ahead. I sighed.

"Well home sweet home. I suppose." I smiled. I spied my bag, grabbed it and walked away for privacy. "Always have a spare if you can." I said quoting my mother. I began to strip my more feminine clothes and change into my britches and shirt. I looked down at my distorted reflection in the stream. I frown when my eye skimmed over the spot where a faint scar marred my ivory skin. I sat on a rock and thought back to the war. Losing myself in the horrible memories of war and love.

* * *

OMG so If you haven't heard of Ed Sheeran, I'm so sorry because he's fantastic. I love him. I want his ginger babies. (that was really creepy wasn't it?) anyway tangents. SO I suggest you listen to Give Me Love because it inspired the little bit about Gwain. I won't explain everything now because I am SO fucking tempted to but just know that he is VERY important. bah I'm just so into this right now.

as always I fucking love you guys. just know that every time ya'll review and stuff like that I get all happy and exited.

May the stars watch over you.


	6. The Test and An Annoyance

_Flashback_

I sat in the mess tent with Robin and Much eating I don't even know what when Gwain sat down beside me.

"What happened to your head mate?" He asked me.

"I cut it. I don't exactly have a comb and it was getting to the point where I couldn't even get my fingers through it. So I cut it."

"But it's so short."

"That's the point. By the time this war is over it'll be back to a decent length." I laughed. I swallowed another couple bites when one of the soldiers on guard yelled out an attack. We all grabbed our weapons and rushed into battle. I headed straight for one of the Saracens and slashed at him. I slashed and stabbed my way through a dozen or so Saracens before I heard a call from behind me.

"Wolf! behind you!" I heard Gwain yell. I dove to the side and The Saracen stabbed the one I was fighting. I gutted the other and looked at Gwain.

"Gwain!" I shouted when I saw him about to be stabbed. He was lying on the ground. I threw my sword and killed the Saracen. I rushed over to Gwain. I looked him over and saw blood spilling from his side. "Gwain... You're gunna be alright. I promise." I said looking for a way to get him to the hospital tent.

"Come now love, no tears." He said wiping away a tear that had fallen. "It's not so bad."

"Idiot. Your side has been sliced away." I said more tears falling.

"Wolf! Wolf where are you?" I heard Robin call distantly. I didn't look away from Gwain.

"Listen love, We'll see each other again. I... love you. Keep going love. Find someone who won't die on you."

"No you Idiot. You're not leaving me in this sandy waste. I'm not gunna let you."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." He pulled me down and whispered in my ear. I sat back up and cried.

He had died. He was dead and it was because he wanted to save me.

"Chivalrous bastard." I said as Robin pulled me up.

"Wolf are you alright?" I head him ask. It was distant again. Like listening through water. Gwain's words echoed through my head.

"Wolf. What happened?" Much asked. "Robin? Oh Gwain." I heard Much say remorsefully. I broke away from Robin and walked. I found myself at Gwain's tent and sat on the cot.

"Wolf?" Robin asked. I looked up with a blank face. "What did he tell you? When he whispered in you ear." I shook my head. The words not wanting to come out.

_end flashback_

I cried for the third time in my life.

"What's wrong?" I turned to see a concerned Allan.

"Nothing." I said trying to smile. I saw the disbelief on his face and sighed. "I was just thinking. It's nothing to be worried about."

"Well when a woman starts crying someone died, left her or hurt her. Which one was it?"

"All three." I said wiping away another tear. "Just someone I met while in the holy lands. He was... a good friend."

"He was more than that from what I'm hearin. Come one you can tell me."

"I really don't wanna talk about it."

"Come on. Who am I gunna tell?"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Why not."

"Because he's dead. It's in the past now and I can't change it so I'd really rather pretend it didn't happen."

"What was his name? Can you tell me that?" Allan asked softly.

"Gwain." I said as I got up and walked away. I made it back to camp and sat between Robin and Much. Much handed me some squirrel and I ate not really wanting to talk anymore.

A few hours after dark everyone had either fallen asleep or where to drunk to function except Robin and I. Robin hadn't been drinking and I had built up a high tolerance for it.

"So what did Allan say to you at the stream?" Robin asked.

"Nothing. Why?"

"You came back and you looked like you had been crying. I thought he said something."

"I was thinking about the war." I said vaguely.

"And about Gwain." He said. "You can't keep living in the past. I know how much he meant to you but it isn't healthy to keep on about him."

"I know. I just... He sacrificed his life for me and"

"I know you feel guilty but let him go."

"Just go to sleep... I'll keep watch." I said standing up and walking out of camp. I heard Robin sigh and lay down to bed. I walked the outer edge of the camp and further into the woods. Once I got to the road I turned back. I sat by the fire and for the rest of the night I thought about everything.

John was the first to wake up while I was making breakfast. The bear of a man stretched and yawned looking at me.

"When did you get up?"

"I never went to sleep." I said without a hint of tired in my voice.

"You need sleep. Little girl like yourself you need sleep."

"I'll sleep when I'm dead. to many thoughts in my head." I said ending the conversation about sleep. "You hungry? Thought I'd be nice, ya know, for helpin bust Robin out." I told him, handing him a accepted and thanked me. We sat in silence while he ate. Much woke up next. Then Roy and the short man, who's name was David, and baldy Gilbert, then Will and Robin. Allan woke up last. I handed them each a bowl as the sat in front of the fire I had kept going.

"So what's goin of today?" I asked Robin. "Because I was thinking of going hunting."

"Sounds good. I was wanting to see how well you all could fight against me." Robin said looking around the group.

"Oh master, no, please. I don't want to mend anymore wounds." Much said exasperatedly.

"How bout you go hunting and I'll fight them. That sounds much better." I said with a grin. Robin shook his head and looked at Much. "Would you mind hunting Much? I kinda wanna kick their hides." I said. He huffed and went to get his bow.

"You get the least amount of meat." I heard him mumble as he walked out of camp. I chuckled to myself and looked over to Robin.

"So where'd you plan to do this?" Allan asked.

"Here's good enough." I said. "Right over there would be perfect." I said pointing to a small patch of forest with enough of a clearing for two people to fight. I stood up and walked over to it. I picked up two sticks that where relatively straight and tossed one to Will. "You first." I said standing at the ready. He stood there and looked at me like I was mad. "Well attack." I said ushering him to start. He complied and I disarmed him in a minute. "Would you like to try again?" I asked helping him up. He shook his head and Robin told David to go next.

"I can't fight a girl. It's not right." David said.

"Trust me. She's not a little girl." Robin said laughing.

"They don't call me Wolf for nothing. Now attack." I said. He made a swipe at my right side and I blocked. Along with Will I had him disarmed in the blink of an eye and him on his back looking up at my stick. "Go again?" I asked. He picked up his stick and I decided to let him have a bit of his manhood back so I let him win. He smiled and helped me up. I walked haughtily over to the rest of the men and I saw Robin smirk and wink at me. I nodded knowing he knew I threw the fight.

"Gilbert, you're next." He called. Gilbert stepped forward and picked up the stick. after two minutes of fighting with him I heard Robin huff. "Wolf stop playing around and take this seriously. I need to know what they can do with trained fighters." I smirked and disarmed him within seconds. Robin called for Allan to go and pointed towards me. He picked up his stick and attacked my left side.

"You've been paying attention." I said smiling. "That's good you might last a whole two minutes." I said attacking him, slashing at his leg. He jumped back and attacked again. After I switched hands he fell like the rest.

"You cheated." He said annoyed.

"I did not." I said defending myself.

He huffed and shook his head. "Bet you can't do anything with out a weapon in your hands." he said.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked irritated throwing down my stick.

"Maybe. What are you gunna do about it? Little girl." He said. I snapped at little girl. I tackled him to the ground and punched at his face. He dodged and I hit dirt. He rolled and I ended up on the defensive. I kicked him off and got up. I kicked his side and he fell to his knees. He tackled me and after rolling around in the dirt for a minute he got me pinned. I struggled and tried to kick but he had my legs under his.

"You done?" I huffed. He smirked but didn't get off me. I looked to Robin for help but found that they had all gone back to the fire. "Get off me."

"I'm kinda liking the position we're in." He said smirking.

"Get off me now or you wont have anything to get you into this position with." I said through clenched teeth. He got off of me after seeing the displeasure in my eyes. I punched him once we where standing and walked back to the fire.

"Have fun?" David asked me. if looks could kill he'd be a smoldering pile of ash with the look I was giving.

* * *

I'm sorry guys i know its short but I wanted to get this out before you found me and killed me... to tell ya the truth I had absolutely zero inspiration since I got over being sick... and I am truly sorry.

may the stars watch over you.


	7. The Murders and A Lot of Running

After a few days of training Little John's crew a thing or two about fighting and tactics and general sneakiness Robin decided it was time to put them to a test. He told them the plan of attack and bade everyone to get into their positions. Once in them we waited for the first convoy to come through.

"This is a bit less exiting than I expected." David said from next to me.

"Waiting is part of hunting. To catch the perfect prey we wait for it to come to us." I said nonchalantly.

"We would have had better luck on the north road."

"The north road is to close to camp. We don't want them following us." I told him. "Now can you please stop complaining. It's distracting." He grumbled but remained silent until we saw a high class looking convoy. I whistled the tune of a Red shank and I heard Robin respond signalling us to move. Like planned David and I moved to the rear of the convoy so it couldn't go back. Robin and Little John where at the front, Will and Much where to the left of the convoy and Allan and Roy where at the right.

"Excuse me, I'm terribly sorry to interrupt your travels but, sadly we need your money." Robin said with his signature smirk and a laugh in his voice. The guards on the convoy stepped out and engaged us in the fight. A total of 6 in all.

Two of them came towards David and I and attacked David. I round house kicked one and knocked him out and watched as David took the other to the ground. We all gathered at the carriage doors when the guards where done with, which took no time at all. Robin opened the door to a well fed man who wore expensive looking clothes. I smiled my sweetest smile.

"We're gunna have to lighten his load. considering he has no guards left. He might lose it to some ratty forest dwellers." I said sarcastically to the group. They smiled and Robin gestured for the man to step out. He tried to run, leaving his gold and jewels behind, thinking that we might kill him. I caught him holding his arm behind his back to keep him from struggling, which he did. A lot. "If you keep trying to get away you're going to hurt yerself."

"Well if I wasn't restrained I wouldn't struggle." He said maliciously. "Release me at once!"

"Not gunna happen." Allan said tying his wrists behind him while I kept hold of his arm.

"The sheriff will hear about this!" The man yelled at Robin as he handed little john the large chest of gold. Robin nodded to me and I searched the man for more gold. I pulled two rings off his finger. One was an emerald ring and the other was sapphire.

"Thank you for your generous contribution to charity. It'll be put to good use." I said honestly before shoving him back in the carriage. I slammed it shut and took off with the gang. We made it back to the camp with no problems and sat down for dinner. Robin hid the money under some rocks and grabbed a plate, shoveling the food into his mouth.

"Well that was a good run." I said to the group. "Went off without a hitch." I elaborated knocking on the log I was sitting on in a way that no one would notice. Unfortunately one person did.

"Well look who's superstitious. I thought you wouldn't be afraid of anything." Allan laughed.

"I'm not scared I'm just... I don't want to jinx it." '_like everything else' I thought. _I got up and washed my bowl in the stream and set it with the spares. "I'm gunna go for a walk." I told Robin. I grabbed my bow and quiver of arrows and walked into the forest. I caught the trail of a deer. It was big, maybe 350 lbs. I started to track it and half way through I saw wolf tracks stalking the deer. I kept following them to where I found a deer carcass and the wolf den. When I turned to leave a very large, very angry wolf was staring back at me. the hackles on his back where raised and he was poised to attack. I slowly set my bow down and held my hands up trying to show him I was no threat. I got on a knee and held my breath as he came up to me and sniffed me.

It seemed like forever before he backed away and sat back. I looked at him curiously and noticed his kinked tail swishing from side to side. I smiled remembering the wolf cub I had found half dead by the river. I had eventually got him back on his paws and had let him go.

"Com'mer little devil." I said hoping he remembered what I called him. He came up to me and licked my face. I laughed and scratched his ear like I did when he was small. I patted him on the head and told him to be good and made my way back to camp. I walked a few feet before I realized he was following me. I tried to shoo him away several times before giving in and continuing towards camp.

I took my time getting there. Dusk is a beautiful time in Sherwood but it was a far cry from the night. The stars here where beautiful. They twinkle and shine as if they where diamonds.

_No, calling them diamonds insult the stars, they are angels in heaven._ I thought. Devil nudged my hand, reminding me that I had to get back before they started to look for me. I arrived just as Robin was going to go look for me.

"Where have you been?" Robin asked me worried.

"I found a puppy can I keep him?" I asked very child like calling devil over to me. The boys jumped at the sight of the large grey wolf. I knelt beside him to pet his back and looked up at Robin questioningly. He smiled and nodded. "What's his name" he asked reaching a hand out to pat devil's head. Devil growled and Robin retracted his hand.

"He used to be little devil but now it's just Devil and He'll warm up to you. I think." I explained. "He just doesn't know you all."

"How come he likes you?" Much asked.

"I saved his life. I found him by a river, barely alive, I got him back on his feet before I left England." I told them.

"So is this part of your pack?" Roy asked.

"I suppose. He's the only one from his pack that survived the attack." I replied.

"What attack?" John asked.

"A group of hunters came across them after a few sheep in a nearby village where eaten and killed the pack."

"That's understandable." Allan said.

"It isn't understandable. They're living animals that need to eat and feed their young just like every human does, more sheep can be bought. Wolves wont last if this keeps up." I said.

"Calm down love, I didn't mean anything by it." Allan told me. He knelt down holding a hand out for Devil to sniff. Devil complied and went off and smelled everyone else. I layed down against a tree and started to fall asleep when I felt Devil lay his head on my knees and sigh contently. I smiled as I drifted off to my dreams.

* * *

A few days later we had divided up all the money and gave it to the people in the villages of Nottingham. After a few weeks people where calling Robin a hero. I thought it was all funny until he walked into camp; signature smirk in place but with a little something else in it.

"Oh lord, what happened." I asked Much.

"The millers wife in Nettlestone. Robin told them that they where not getting evicted and he stayed to see the gratitude on her face." Much explained. I looked over at Robin again and saw him saunter over to the rock where we kept the money and he pulled out a sack and added some more coins to it.

"Let's go We've got to meet Joderick on the road to Nettlestone." Robin said walking off. I grabbed my bow and told Devil to stay in camp. We got to the road just as Joderick was ridding up.

"Joderick." Robin called out. Joderick smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Robin, do not interfere You know I have to do this; and you know there are sherrifs men on the way to make sure there are no troubles." Joderick told him.

"Do you have to do this?" Robin asked.

"I did it for the old sheriff you did not complain."

"That was different."

"How? Two things are certain in life. Death and taxed"

"But when the death is caused by the taxed something is rotten." Robin exclaimed. "Take this." Robin tossed him the sack of coins. "The millers debt."

"I can not. This is stolen money the sheriff knows the miller can not afford this." Joderick said and Robin gave him a pointed look. "I can break it into small amounts; pay it in over time. That would be credible."

"Every time someone breaks bread in Nettlestone they will have you to thank." Robin said. "Do me a favor. Tell them you have not seen me. Tell them this was your own scheme."

"Why" Joderick questioned.

"Because my friends think I am vain." He said slapping my back as we walked away. We traveled through the forest to Nettlestone and watched as the the miller and his family came outside as Joderick came into town.

"So let me get this straight." Roy said. "We're givin money to the tax collector?"

"A bailiff." I corrected him.

"Oh that makes a difference." He replied. Joderick dismounted his horse and talked with the miller and his wife. They seemed distraught. I blinked and the next thing I saw was Joderick cringe with an arrow in his back. He fell, the millers wife screamed, the towns people yelled in fright and the miller yelled out that Robin killed Joderick. The gang and I looked around, trying to find the real shooter. I saw him move from behind us and jumped into action. I pursued him with the the gang following. Robin over took him and got him on the ground. The shooter kicked Robin off of him and fled. Again I pursued but lost him. I walked back to the gang and Robin gave me a questioning look.

"I lost him. He was to fast. He was headed to wards Nottingham." I said disappointed with myself. Robin patted my back telling me it was alright. We began our way back to camp, Robin quiet the entire trip. I began to make lunch with Much and everyone went about their normal down time routine.

"What you can't believe someone's better than ya?" Roy asked from atop a rock poking fun at Robin.

"Who was he?" Robin asked.

"The Night Watchman." Will said. I was slightly taken aback when he spoke.

"I've never heard of him." Robin said.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"The Night Watchman, he's been around a few years. Maybe you where off in the crusades. He's a good man. he's talked about in all the villages. He's been seen in Nottingham, even in the castle. Always at night." Will explained.

"Leaves medicine and stuff, food. Sheriffs men are ordered to shoot him on sight but he's never hurt a fly." Roy elaborated.

"Why did he kill Joderick then? We need to find him." Robin said looking towards Much and I.

"Ask him why he's decided to kill one of the decent men left in England." I said.

"What do'you mean by that?" Allan asked me.

"All the good men are fighting in the crusades. Most of the decent men too."  
I said.

"Well what's that say about us?" He asked.

"You lied to the jailer and almost got yourself hanged." I said pointedly. "And you three tied us up and robbed us. It's pretty clear to me. Will here is the only one who hasn't done anything to impute his honor." I said throwing my arm around his shoulders.

"I've stolen a lot from Loxley manor." He said.

"Yes but Guy is one of those men that deserve it." I laughed.

"We need to go to Nottingham." Robin said grabbing his bow. We agreed and walked to Nottingham.

We arrived as the sheriff was telling everyone about the murder of Joderick.

"All this, this one moment, one arrow, fired from the bow of robin hood." We heard him say.

"He's saying you killed Joderick!" Much cried quietly.

"Of course he is." Robin stated.

"But he's making us look like criminals."

"Much. We are criminals." I said. Robin scooted through the people and took an arrow from his quiver.

"What's he doin?" Will asked. I continued to watch him. I saw Marian a few feet from him and smiled.

"He's gone to talk to his lovely Maid Marian." I said winking at him. He shot her in the ass and motioned for her to follow him. She complied and I watched as they walked into an alley. "I need a drink." I said walking towards the tavern. I heard a few agree and follow me. I entered and ordered an something harder than wine. Allan sat next to me and looked at my drink.

"What is that?" He asked cringing his nose.

"Irish whiskey. most potent drink ever made." I said giving him a half smile before I downed my drink. The burn of the alcohol searing my throat and warming my stomach. I set my glass down and called for two more. the bar keep set them down in front of me and I set the spare in front of Allan. "Drink up." I told him. he did and afterwards was thrown into a coughing fit. I laughed and downed my drink and pat his back. "It's good isn't it?" I asked as Robin came in and gathered us all to go back to camp.

We started to pack up out camp when we got back. We where just about finished when Devil stood up and growled. I looked north and strained my ears. I heard the sound of dogs barking faintly. I hurried to finish my packing.

"This I do not like." John said when they got closer to camp. I looked at Robin to see if he heard it.

"The kings guild of hunters and foresters, they're coming this way." Will said out of breath. "Dogs!" He yelled pointing. I climbed up on the rocks with Allan and saw at least fifty dogs accompanied by they masters. All of them hunting for us.

"Meet where we store the provisions." Robin said kicking out the fire. I ran as fast as I could with Devil on my heels. I followed after Will, Allan and John, knowing Robin and Much could take care of themselves. We stopped when the sound of barking became faint enough to give us a little comfort.

"Alright..." I started out of breath. "We need to split up. Give them more things to chase. Once they're separated we can regroup at the store house." I said catching my breath just long enough to have the barking grow. "Will with me, you two go west." I said grabbing Will and pulling him east. We ran for what felt like hours. I kept pulling Will in circles, trying to get the sent mixed up. I rounded a tree and ran right into the chest of a tall lanky man. We fell, and with me being only five foot five, he landed on me. I looked up to see John pulling Allan off me.

"Right." I said as I sat us and recovered my breath. "We need to go east then south I've got our sent in circles the dogs will never be able to track it." I said siting for a moment longer. Allan offered me a hand and I huffed laying back down. "I don't want to move anymore." I laughed, clutching my sides from the pain of exertion. Allan and Will picked me up and set me on my feet. I moaned and walked ahead, still holding my sides. We walked at a slower pace getting oxygen back into our muscles. We got to the last hill before the food stores and I sighed, needing to sit for a while.

"I don't believe it." Will said as he got over the hill. "The soldiers found it." He said looking back at me. I groaned and slid down the hill.

"No, no. That... That was our store... that was our food." Much said.

They destroyed everything." Robin said.

"Well what do you suppose we do now?" I asked laying down against Devil.

"Not much we can do with dogs on our asses." Allan said sitting next to me. Will sat on my other side. We stayed like that for another minute before we heard the dogs again.

"That's it. I'm gunna kill them." I said angrily pulling out my sword. "I'm not running form some stupid mutts sent by the sheriff."

"And they'll catch you or kill you." Allan said pulling my arm. I shrugged out of it and looked him in the eye.

"I will not run from idiots and puppies. Besides I have Devil. He'd rather die than let them have me. "

"Fine have it your way. John." He said before John came up behind me, throwing me over his shoulder. He ran into the forest before I finally gave in.

"John put me down I can run on my own." I yelled. He put me down and I started to catch up with the group. After more running we stopped to catch our breath again.

"Think Will will bring some water? bit of bread too? cheese would be nice." I heard Much huff out and Look at me. I shook my head trying to will the air into my burning lung.

"Shot of Irish whisky might help." I said looking at Allan with a sly smile. He barked out a laugh and resumed his panting. I heard the dogs getting closer and I groaned.

"Don't they ever give up?" Roy cried. we started in the other direction again.

"Master the dogs." Much told him. "We can not stay there are to many of them." I looked back to see Robin holding his bow, an arrow pointed towards the sound of the dogs.

"Well we must do something! We are running away when we should be in pursuit. The Night Watchman is still out there." Robin said. He raised his bow once again and stood there for a moment before dropping it. "We'll head east. Back to Nettlestone." He said starting towards Nettlestone.

"When this is over. I'm going to kill the sheriff. I'll lock him in his own castle dungeon with a pack of wolves." I said to myself. Allan laughed. I assume he was the only one to hear it, being the only one that laughed.

We walked into Nettlestone and I looked around.

"Get out of our village you're not welcome here." One man said. I thought he was talking to devil so I shot him a dirty look only to find him looking at Robin. We tried to talk to the villagers but none of them would utter a word other than 'leave'. The Millers wife ran out of her house and headed straight for Robin.

"You killed my son!" She screamed running at full speed towards him.

"What?" Robin asked shocked. She threw herself at Robin and tried to hit him. The Miller grabbed his wife off of Robin.

"Please you know me." Robin said.

"And Joderick." The miller said. "You told me yourself you'd see to him. Didn't know you where gunna kill him."

"I swear to you I could never hurt Mathew."

"Don't you say his name!" The millers wife cried. "Don't you put his name in your mouth."

"I swear I didn't kill Mathew or Joderick."

"You didn't kill those others then did ya?" One of the villages asked.

"What others?!" Robin asked confused. The millers wife broke from her husbands grasp and made for Robin again. More fighting and yelling ensued.

"Hold him for the sheriff!" The miller yelled. We fought to keep them away from Robin.

"I am fighting for you!" Robin yelled. " The sheriff hangs people for stealing bread. He cut our their tongues. He divides us." The miller cut off Robins speech by punching him in the face. It was then that I realized that we couldn't change their minds until we find the one who really killed all the people they had claimed Robin had. We got out of there and didn't stop until we made it to a clearing to set up camp.

"I walked away from my home." Robin said after we had finished with camp. "For them. I gave myself up to the sheriff for them."

"You gave Joderick money for them." Allan said.

"And gave them food and money to survive the sheriffs taxes." I said.

"Never really did understand that." Roy said. Robin paced angrily while Will whittle away at a piece of wood. Robin took notice and silently asked what he was working on.

"It's a tag." He said showing Robin. "I refined it so only my dad and I know how to copy it."

"That's good. Good." He said taking the tag and continued pacing.

"So how are we gunna find this Watchman guy anyway?" I asked picking at my rabbit.

"I've got a plan." He said hesitantly.

"I'm not gunna like this plan am I?"

"No, not really." Robin replied.

* * *

Okay so I know I'm making you guys wait so long for new chapters but I'm just not really that into writing this as before... It would really help if you guys gave me some constructive criticism. TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT! these are things I need to know to make the story better. send me some ideas or something. please.

Pretty please.

Pretty please with little bat gummies and candy eyes.

I love you guys and I'm sorry for making you wait.

as always May the stars watch over you.


	8. The Resolution and Half A Confession

I watched as Allan lit a pile of hay on fire and Robin scurried out of his hiding spot. He climbed up a house and over the roof, jumping to a post on the wall. I watched as the guards took notice of the fire and called to alert others.

"What are you doing here?" I heard a man say before he grabbed me from behind. I took hold of his arm and flipped him over my shoulder onto his back. When I noticed it was Allan I huffed.

"Why did you do that? I could have hurt you." I whispered angrily.

"Robin told you to stay at camp, what if he find out you're here?"

"What if he gets his dumb ass in trouble? You're his back up." I said offhandedly. I saw a vein on his forehead rise and I smirked to myself.

"You think that's funny do ya?"

"I think it's hilarious." I told him while my smirk turned into a smile, loving the way I got under his skin. He huffed and pouted. I snickered at his pouting face and he got mad again.

"Shut it. If they hear us we're dead." He threatened in a whisper.

"So you're just supposed to wait here 'till Robin gets back?" I asked quietly. He nodded. "That's sounds like so much fun." I said sarcastically.

"Right. But the fewer people here the less suspicious it is."

"Well what do we tell them if we get caught?" I asked after a minute of silence between us. I looked around for Robin and anyone who would turn us over to the sheriff.

"I don't know."

"Brother and sister?"

"We look nothing alike."

"I don't know then. Young couple out for a stroll against my fathers wishes." I said coming up with the most off the wall scheme.

"That could work." He said after contemplating it for a second.

"I was just making things up that could never work."

"Why?"

"Because I'm pretty sure if we weren't outlaws we would never be together."

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Because I... I don't know." I said not coming up with an excuse that sounded good enough.

"So you don't have a reason?"

"I do."

"The what is it?"

"What are you doing here I told you to stay at camp." I heard Robin whisper from behind me.

"I came just in case you needed back up." I said silently thanking him for coming when he did.

"I had Allan with me."

"And my point stands." I said looking to see Allan's face full of irritation. "What did you tell the sheriff?"

"We came to an agreement." He said looking pleased.

"I can't believe that worked. He actually went for it." I said angrily. "The man who wants our necks with rope necklaces is going to help us."

"We're helping him." Robin said. "And I was paid a handsome fee for our services."

I gave Robin a quizzical look while he pulled out a purse with the sheriffs seal on it. I chuckled and shook my head. "How much?"

"I don't know I just grabbed it." He said smiling. "We should get out of here before they find us." He said leading the way back to Sherwood.

"So why is it that he needs our help." Allan asked.

"The millers son was the second to go and he was serving the sheriff when he was shot. The sheriff if the true target of this all others are collateral." I said. "So what's the plan?"

"I'll tell you when we're all together." Robin said.

"You never did answer my question." Allan said after a few minutes of walking in silence.

What question?" Robin asked stopping.

"Why we wouldn't be a couple if we weren't outlaws." Allan said pointing between the two of us.

"Well we are outlaws so I hardly think it matters." I said before Robin could retort.

"I'm curious. Indulge me." Allan said.

"Because you're not my type." I said plainly.

"What's you're type then?" Robin asked. "Gwain was almost exactly like him. He even sorta looks like Gwain." Robin said grabbing Allan's cheeks and moving his head from side to side.

"He does not and don't compare him to Gwain!" I said in a huff. "Gwain was a good man and he..." I said. I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes.

"What happened?" Allan asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter." I said walking ahead of them. We got to camp a little before dawn. The eastern sky tinted with the faintest pink. The men rushed to us asking us questions simultaneously. Once Robin got them quieted down he began to speak.

"You got the sheriff to call off the dogs?" Roy asked first. Robin nodded.

"Pillow talk." Robin said.

"You been in bed with the sheriff?" Allan asked laughing.

"We made a deal." Robin corrected.

"We do not deal with the sheriff." John almost yelled.

"Tomorrow we save his life." Robin said. there was an uproar of 'what' and 'why's.

"Can we argue about that tomorrow?" Much said. "Today, if there are no dogs I would like to sleep." Much finished laying down on a log.

"I have a better idea." Robin said. I looked at him like I would kill him.

"Another one?" Allan asked.

"Well if it's as good as saving the sheriffs life I'm with cheese boy."Roy said.

Robin turned to John. "Did they find the stores at long stone?" John shook his head. " The we go there." After we had gathered enough food for the village we set out for Nettlestone. "If we where killers would we feed them? It proves we are not killers."

"Actually I heard about a man in Germany who was killing the visitors at his inn and feeding them to the other patrons." I said disgusted and striving to call of this ridiculous plan. He told me to shut up.

"But master they hate us." Much said.

"Now that the mill is closed they will be suffering. They will be hungry." Robin replied.

"You just want people to love you." I said.

"No I do not wish to be branded a killer; there is a difference!" Robin retorted.

"You want to be loved! And it's not fair. I love you; and no one gives me any food. yet people who do not love you are fed. The world is wrong! We are feeding people who do not love us and saving a man who wants us dead. I changed my mind. I no longer love you; now can I eat?" Much asked. Robin and I laughed. We continued to walked when a though struck me.

"Robin. What would happen if the killer got to the sheriff before we could catch him?"

"Then the world will be set right." Much said.

"But the people would still not trust us and then we couldn't help them."

"But if the sheriff where dead that means that everything could be put right and they wouldn't need us. We could go back to our lives." I said.

"And Prince John gives the sheriffs position to another man twice and bad as him." Robin said. "I'll not subject the people to him like that."

"Perhaps you can get on with Prince John and get the sheriffs position." I said.

"Na, he'd just start doin this to Prince john. he's been doin it all over the country." Allan whispered in my ear.

"That man has a serious issue. I want Richard to come back to England. John is a whiner and a little cry baby who lashes out when people don't love him." I said back to him, falling in behind him so we could talk.

"You've met prince John?" he asked incredulously.

"As a matter of fact: I have. I took a job in the royal court as a serving maid." He gave me a look. "Shut up I was gunna steal some of his horses and his jewels and sell them for a hefty price. Woulda set me for life." I said looking back.

"Why didn't you?" Allan asked.

"Because he asked me into his bed chamber, when I said no he told the guards to have their way with me. long story short I got away and left."

"Now..." Much said throwing his arm over my shoulder. " Was this before or after you robbed the sheriff of Northshire?"

I laughed along with everyone. Much had said it so everyone could hear. "This was before. Why do you think I robbed him? That was a last ditch effort to make up all the money I needed to get out." I saw the lads give me an odd look. "I wanted to see the world. By the time I was sixteen I had already seen all of England, Ireland and Scotland. I just wanted to see everything." I said as we arrived in Nettlestone.

"Did you get to see everything?" Allan asked. I nodded happily.

"I learned so much." I said almost skipping past him to catch up with Robin. We entered town and the smile I had worked so hard to put back on my face disappeared. The people stared at us and avoided us like lepers We stopped in the center on the village and set down the food.

"I am no killer." Robin said to the people. "I bring food to show my good will. I am your friend. My men are tired and hungry, this is the last or our food." The miller walked up to Robin and Robin greeted him.

"You where using us, you and the sheriff." He accused. "using us for you own personal battle, using us a pawns. What gifts will he bring?" He asked.

"Robin we came to bring them food and they obviously don't want us here, can we go now?" I asked quietly in his ear. He nodded and bit farewell to the villagers. We had to hide in the outskirts of the village to wait for the sheriff. After what felt like an hour he finally arrived. The pompous prat stepped out of his carriage and addressed the people.

"My fellow Englishmen, the sheriff and I give you a gift. This gift is the reminder that we are free, and that we should walk free." Guy started. "Today the sheriff and I show no fear. Today we defy Robin Hood. Today we walk among you to show that life goes on. We will not hide or cower in the face of outlaws. We will not change our lives to suit their campaigns of terror. We hold our heads high. Laws exist to protect us." Robin signaled us to get into our positions around the village. "If we allow Robin Hood to flout these laws, if we support him when he undermines basic justice for taking flour or bread, then where do we stop? We give him the right to ignore another law and another until finally we condone taking another life, though that too is a law made to protect us. Your sheriff and I share your horror at the murder of innocents and we stand here today to show..." He was cut off when and arrow was suddenly sticking out of a soldiers arm. The people erupted into hysteria and mass panic. I heard a rustling and looked over to see the Night Watchman running away. I set off after him and Robin was quickly catching up to us. He tackled the Night Watchman and Robin got him pinned.

"What do you think you are doing? You're killing innocent people. What kind of man are you?" He yelled. The Night watchman struggled to get out of his grasp and revealed him self to Robin.

Or her self really.

"Marian?" Robin and I said in sync. Robin with a surprised shock and I with a surprised sense of satisfaction.

Much came around just after and bumbled out "You're the Night Watchman?"

"There's no time for this." she said and turned to Robin. " I know who's trying to kill the sheriff. It's Joe."

"Joe Lacey?" Robin asked shocked. "Let's go. Lead the way."

"Who is Joe Lacey?" I asked Robin. He threw me a 'later' look and we caught up to Joe. Robin called out to stop him.

"Put it down." Robin said taking out an arrow and notching it. Marian and I trained our arrows on him.

"You let me do this Robin." Joe demanded.

"Why did you kill them Joe?" Robin asked.

"My Ruth, when she worked all her life in the castle. When she lay dying where was the sheriff? Did he visit did he send food? No he sent Joderick because we hadn't paid our taxes. He kicked us out and she had to die like a dog on the street. And now so will he." Joe said raising his bow towards the sheriff once again.

"You kill that sheriff Prince John will send another one and the people of that village will be tortured because that sheriff died there."

"This is just looney. Am I the only man in Nottingham who can say what he likes. Do what he likes?"

"Mathew! The millers boy!"

"That was an accident. The sheriff moved."

"And the sheriff moved the next day when you killed three other people! They where stable boy and washer women!"

"The sheriff is leaving, please let me do this terrible thing Robin." Joe said pleadingly.

"No." Robin said. I pulled back on my bow, ready to fire. " Joe put it down. I will shoot you." Robin said drawing back his bow, Marian following suit. Joe refused to listen and he fired as well as Robin, Marian and I. The sheriff was shot and so was Joe. He tumbled down the hill he was standing on with us sliding down behind him. He looked up to see his work.

"I did it Ruth." I heard him say laughing. " I shot the sheriff." He exclaimed. The real sheriff walked up to him and looked down.

"No, you shot the deputy. My look a like." The sheriff looked up and nodded to someone I couldn't see. We watched in sadness and disgust as he was stabbed by Guy. He violently yanked his sword from Joe's body.

"Poor Joe. I understand his grief but why did he kill so many?" Marian asked.

"He didn't." Robin answered.

"The who did?" I asked as much started to pull us away so the sheriff wouldn't arrest us. "Who really killed all those people?" I asked Robin once we where safe in the forest.

"The sheriff did. He wanted to blame all the murders on me." He said walking towards the road.

"Robin the camp is this way." Will said to him pointing west.

"I know. I want to have a little chat with Vaisey." He said running off.

I sighed. "That dumb ass is going to need back up so he doesn't get arrested." I said. We had caught up to Robin and made a plan. We followed the carriage and watched as Robin got in. We followed it down the road and pulled up our weapons when Robin was thrown out, threatening to shoot if they followed us. We ran off into the forest and regrouped.

"Well that was fun." I said. "What's your next bright idea?" I asked.

"Please say sleep." I heard Allan mumble.

"We're going to get the miller and his wife back into their home." Robin said. I could almost feel the groans wanting to come from the men. I smiled and We followed Robin to the camp to retrieve a purse of money and headed back to Nettlestone. We waited for him while he talked with Marian about being the Night Watchman.

"I never did get to ask you about Gwain." Allan said. I stiffened at the sound of his name.

"He died. It doesn't matter anymore." I said plainly.

"You made it seem like it mattered when Robin said I look like him."

"That's because you don't look like him."

"What was he to you?" Allan asked. "The way you talk about him makes it seem like you where close."

"Not now please."

"I just want to know. If you talk about it it'll heal faster. Trust me." He said putting a hand on my shoulder to show I could trust him.

"He was my friend, he died in my arms." I said looking him in the eye. "That's all." I spotted Robin appear from the forest. He made his way to us and then we all went to the lean to the miller and his wife where living in. He held out the purse and waited for her to take it.

Take this. in memory of your son." He said putting the purse in her hand. She started crying and thanked him. Robin called for Little John to tear down the boards sealing up the house. John did so and kicked the door in to let the Miller's wife back into what was rightfully hers.

"I hear by declare this mill open for business." Robin said to the people. The clapped and a procession of thanks followed one by one. Everyone was cheery when we left to go back to camp. I greeted Devil and very tiredly after a very long two days sat down to eat.

"Not bad for a days work." Will said taking a seat next to me.

"Yeah. Not bad." I said. I set my bowl aside and fell asleep listening to the idle chatter of good men.

* * *

IS ANYONE HAPPY TODAY?! i'm in the greatest of great moods today. but I have to go to work tomorrow :| with my dad.

yay for money tho right. I don't know why but I feel like this chapter was easier to write.

this story is getting a lot of followings and such. RougeReaper i know I already said this but I wanted to make it public because you're just to awesome for that helpful review. it really made me want to keep writing.

Sorry it's late and I'm getting tired. as always

MAY THE STARS WATCH OVER YOUUUU! :3


	9. hiatus notice AKA shit happens

For king and country and a thief is being put on hiatus till I get my shit together.

Feel free to send me hate mail because i just aint into this right now. Just understand that I am a shitty writer and my life is hell right now with trying to find a job. I'd say I'm sorry but I aint feelin it.

I don't feel anything ATM. It's a thing.


	10. The Girl and The Awkward Times

Robin, Devil and I sat by the road, waiting for Marian. She had told Robin that she wanted to meet today when we went to Nottingham for some surveillance. We heard the trotting of a horse and waited for her to whistle to let us know it's her. We heard it and we descended the hill.

"Marian." I yelled. She dismounted and I ran and hugged her. "I've missed talking to you. I'm surrounded by nothing but men please save me." I said dramatically. We laughed and let go of each other.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Robin asked.

"The sheriff is coming through here and I thought you'd want to know." She said unconvincingly.

"Coming Allan." I said loudly then winked at Marian. I walked back up the hill and back into camp. I patted Devil on the head and went to see about lunch.

"Much!" I called out. He wasn't in camp nor where the rest of the men. "Maybe they went to Loxley." I said to Devil. I walked to Loxley quickly and found Much talking to an old woman. I approached and smiled at the old woman.

"Wolf this is Mary, she is visiting her daughter from Derby. Tell her what you told me." Much instructed her.

"Word of Robin Hood and his men have traveled. I heard it about a week ago in a little village called Mendleton, I heard that there was a man who was standing against all these taxes. Robin Hood and his Merry Men." She recounted uneasily.

"You hear that? Merry Men." He said exasperatedly.

"Well I've had my suspicions." I joked. "Are you alright ma'am?"

"Is that a wolf?" She asked looking at Devil with suspicion.

"Yes he is. He's mine though, very well trained, wouldn't hurt a fly. Unless I was being attacked, he's very protective." I said assuring her it was fine. "Devil say hello." I told him. He walked up to the woman slowly and sat in front of her waiting for her to make the first move. She laid a hand on his head after a few seconds and he licked her hand. She smiled and a few other kids came up to play with him. I left him with his adoring fans and went to see where Allan and Much had gone.

"Hi. Remember me?" A voice asked from behind me. I turned to see James standing there.

"Um, yes, I do. How have you been? Getting into trouble and causing hell for _Sir_ Guy?" I asked.

He laughed. "Something like that. I never did get your name."

"Wolf." I said plainly. I hadn't been Andriana for a while.

"That's it? Wolf?" He laughs. "That's interesting. How come?"

"Well back before Robin and I fought together I was a thief. I used to hustle games at the taverns and they called me the wolf in girls clothes. So now I just use that. It's not like I have family that remembers me."

"Why's that?"

"I left when I was a kid. My parent's died and I didn't want to see my brother starve." I said. I saw Allan walking with one of the girls from the village and I gave him the save me look.

"Hey Wolf. We should start heading to the other villages now. Robin wants up to check up." Allan said walking away from the girl. Not before I saw him give her one last look. I whistled for Devil and we walked into the forest after giving a wave to Much to let him know we where leaving.

"Thank you for saving me." I said after a minute.

"It's not a problem."

"I'm sorry you had to cut your conversation short. She was pretty." I half lied. She had brown hair that she wore in a braid, and at the distance I was, she looked to have blue eyes. She wore a plain dress and looked very simple.

"Yeah she just sorta started to talk to me."

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself." I said growing bored.

"What?" Allan asked.

"Nothing, Why?"

"You're jealous." He said pointedly.

"No I'm just not interested in talking right now. James started talking to me today and..." I started not knowing how to finish. Allan looked at me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I wish I knew what to tell ya. Me and me brother don't really talk anymore. I haven't seen him in almost a year if that helps." He said with his stupid half smile.

"It doesn't but thank you for the insight into the illustrious life of Allan A Dale." I laughed sarcastically. "Well aren't you pensive... What are you plotting?" I asked Robin when Allan and I arrived back at camp.

"I want to pull another job." He said. "I'm still trying to work it all out."

"What are you thinking?" I asked more serious.

"It's just horses."

"Oh 'it's just horses' he says. Nothing is ever "just" with you. There is something bigger in that head of yours and it's not horse sized."

"Well there is the added benefit of getting under Guy's skin."

"Oh we're playing with Guy. I love this plan already." Robin and I spent the whole rest of the evening planning. Around dinner Robin and I had finished. After I was done eating I changed into one of the dresses one of the women in Marpley had given me and started to walk out of camp towards Nottingham. Allan caught up with me soon after.

"Where are you off to then?" He asked from behind me. I jumped from being startled and he laughed. "Sorry didn't mean ta scare ya. I was just wondering where you're going this late and in a dress."

"Robin and I have a plan for tomorrow. I'm just doing a bit of surveillance." I said. "Would you like to be my back up?" I asked. He nodded agreeing to the role and we carried on.

"Robin wants horses." I said after a short lapse in conversation. "I'm just going to check out the men they have around the stables and see if the Sheriff had added any men to security."

"Why do you need back up for that?"

"I don't really. It's just nice to have a cover in case we get stopped."

"So what's our cover then? Young lovers?"

I laughed. "I was thinking more along the lines of brother and sister." I said. "Haven't we had this conversation once before? When Robin snuck into the castle a few weeks ago and he brought you for back up. I'm pretty sure you said the same thing."

"Well it's my favorite cover."

"I thought we agreed that it wouldn't work because someone as beautiful as me would hardly be slumming around with you." Allan started to get defensive again when I pushed him behind a tree.

"Thought you didn't like me like that." He said. I covered his mouth and I pointed to where Guy was traveling in the forest on foot. He was headed straight for us.

"Heaven help us, what do we do?" I asked as worst case scenarios ran through my head. I pushed them aside and tried to looked for a way out. I failed as Guy was drawing closer. I looked up at Allan and gave him a pleading look. Regretting everything about this situation I turned us round to where my back was against the tree and I pulled him down into a kiss. He was surprised as first but worked through everything and made it look like we where really a couple who stole away for a midnight kiss. I watched out of the corner of my eye and as soon as Guy was out of sight I pushed Allan away.

"Sorry. I couldn't think of anyway to get out with out him seeing." I said purposefully avoiding his eye.

"We should get along to Nottingham." he said pulling me behind him.

Compared to that the rest of the night went pretty uneventfully.

* * *

Sorry it's short but I haven't been updating recently so it's decent enough right? Anyway Update on my life - I got a job and shit's finally starting to turn around. Hopefully if things continue on this course I can get a new laptop :) I've started a new endeavor recently and I think it might pay off... I've been working on character designs for a comic book and personally i think it's gunna be the start of something good.


End file.
